I ROBOT
by dhiya chan
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda berusia 15 Tahun bersekolah di Konoha High School tak sengaja mendownload sebuah film disebuah situs jejaring didunia maya yang akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya bersama sesosok robot tak dikenal dengan misi penyelamatan dunia dari kehancuran oleh dunia Cyber. RnR Minna -
1. Chapter 1

**.  
****.**

New York, 01:30

Belaian angin telah menyapa sang bumi. Bintang-bintang perlahan datang silih berganti dari tempat peraduan, menyambut gelapnya malam dengan kerlap-kerlip sinarnya menemani purnama tercantik sealam semesta. Kesunyian menyergap, tak ada lagi nada-nada riang keluar dari para manusia-manusia menuntaskan segala tuntutan aktivitas yang menjadi kewajiban demi menyambung hidup. Tidak ada lagi suara bocah-bocah malaikat menunggu kedatangan orang terkasih untuk menceritakan sedikit keluh kesah peristiwa satu hari ini yang telah dilewati. Yang ada hanya jiwa-jiwa letih bergumul dengan empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut untuk melepaskan penat sendari tadi bersarang di setiap inci sendi badan. Sang kegelapan malam telah sampai di puncak keberadaan dengan purnama menghiasi pekatnya angkasa. Kini, rutinitas sang penjaga kegelapanlah mulai mengambil peran menjalakan aksi pada roda kehidupan yang terus berputar. Seperti hal nya beberapa manusia saling berkejar-kejaran disebuah gedung luas nan besar.

'DOR!'

Desingan peluru bergema di koridor gelap disertai ketukan sepatu mahal berciuman dengan lantai keramik yang dingin. "Berhenti!" Teriak salah satu pelaku penembakan pada target tak jauh berada di depan mereka sedang menghentakkan langkah kaki kesetanan tidak tentu arah, mengikuti jalur yang tersaji dikedua mata dengan bola mata bergerak liar mencari jalan keluar ditengah pengheliatan yang samar-samar karna didera gelapnya malam tidak cukup membantu oleh tipisnya penerangan yang ada.

Sepertinya pelaku penembakan tidak puas hanya melayangkan satu peluru saja, beberapa tembakan susulan pun meramaikan tempat sunyi itu dengan berbagai senjata di genggaman tangan masing-masing orang mengejar sosok yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu lift. Di dalam lift dengan brutal, tombol-tombol tidak berdosa itu terus ditekan oleh sosok berambut panjang dikuncir satu itu, mengisyaratkan si penumpang tak sabar untuk sampai ketempat tujuan.

'Ting'

10 menit menunggu dengan kesabaran, pintu lapisan baja dan almunium pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok dipenuhi peluh keluar melewati lorong panjang menuju tangga di ujung lorong terhubung dengan atap gedung. Satu tendangan, pintu atap pun terbuka, menampakkan pemandangan lampu-lampu mobil berlalu lalang dan gedung pencakar langit menjulang tinggi, sangat kontras dengan pemandangan yang terkenal akan kehidupan malam tidak pernah padam.

Sosok itu pun berlari kesisi atap gedung dibatasi pembatas dari beton setinggi 1 setengah meter. Dengan deru nafas mengeluarkan asap tipis begitu pasokan O2 di paru-paru meminta oksigen lebih banyak. Pria itu pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam stelan jas hitamnya. Sebuah Notebook berwarna silver setebal 2 inci. Tangan terbalut kulit albaster pun membuka layar Notebook dengan tergesa-gesa sembari menekan tombol start. Layar berwarna biru windows 8 pun terpampang, berselang beberapa detik ia mengutak-ngatik tombol keyboard, sebuah gambar dengan tulisan _User Name_ dan _Password_ pun muncul. Tak butuh waktu lama, pria itu mengetik pengamanan data miliknya hingga beberapa saat sebuah _icon_ gambar buku kecil dengan nama 'Uchiha Sharingan' terdapat disudut layar. Di klik-nya _icon_ itu, dan program dengan fitur semacam _Note Pad_ muncul di layar dekstop, terpampang lah ribuan atau mungkin jutaan huruf, simbol aneh seperti yang terdapat pada pelajaran matematika dengan logaritma sempurna, serta gambar-gambar berbagai bentuk dan pola baik 3 dimensi maupun 2 dimensi berwarna hijau memenuhi layar berbackground hitam itu. Sesaat program itu ia singkirkan terlebih dahulu dengan cara menekan tombol _Minimize_, mouse pun ia gerakkan pada salah satu _icon Mozilla Firefox_.

Bukan Facebook atau Twitter yang pertama kali ia buka begitu koneksi dunia maya telah terhubung, malah ia mengetik tombol-tombol pada keyboard dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga layar monitor menampakkan gambar seluruh kawasan bumi (seperti google earth gambarnya). Pria itu mengetik lagi beberapa kata dan simbol pada layar keyborad, dan tulisan _searching_ pun terlihat.

'DOR-DOR-DOR!'

Pria itu pun langsung menunduk, memeluk erat Notebook-nya lalu memilih naik keatas beton pembatas atap gedung. Ketukan sepatu terdengar, sepertinya orang-orang yang berniat menerbangkan nyawanya mulai mendekat. Pria itu duduk sembari meletakkan Notebook-nya diatas beton dan kembali mengfokuskan mata pada layar Notebook. Sebanyak satu juta titik berwarna kemerahan berkelap-kelip dari seluruh peta kawasan dunia. Mouse pun bergerak liar menyusuri setiap titik merah itu di seluruh peta, mulai dari benua Afrika, Amerika, Eropa, Asia, dan terakhir Australia. Matanya berbinar cerah memandang salah satu negara termaksud dalam katagori benua Asia. Ia pun memperbesar negara itu dengan menekan tombol _zoom_ 100%. Dilihatnya dengan seksama kota mana yang akan menjadi _**tujuannya**_. Dan Binggo! Ia telah berhasil menemukan tempat yang tepat. Ia tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya beralih ke program _Note pad_, mengutak-ngatik sesaat hingga 3 kolom _User Name_ dan _Password_ pengaman muncul, setelah mengisi kolom itu, tulisan _send_ pun terpampang jelas dilayar.

"Aku harap, orang ini.. Adalah orang yang tepat untukmu.. Sasuke." Gumamnya sendu. Pancaran mata Onyx-nya berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

'DOR!'

Pria itu membungkuk sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya beberapa saat yang lalu, hadir di hadapan kedua mata. "Angkat tanganmu! Dan serahkan file itu secara baik-baik. Kalau kau menurut perintah kami, mungkin Direktur mau sedikit berbaik hati untuk tidak menghilangkan nyawamu!" Ucap salah satu orang-orang pelaku penembakan.

Pria bermata Onyx memandang wajah manusia-manusia dihadapannya dengan datar. Wajahnya terangkat keatas, menatap angkuh dan rendah kumpulan orang-orang itu. "Mungkin? Che!" Desis sinis pria itu. "Kalau pun aku menyerah, itu sama saja bohong. Nyawaku pasti tidak akan terjamin jika aku menyerahkan diri pada tua bangka itu!"

Sosok menodongkan senjata itu mengangkat tinggi pistolnya, mengarahkan benda itu ke kepala pria dihadapannya. "Hati-hati bicaramu,_ boys_! Ternyata orang-orang jenius, tidak pernah ya menyekolahkan mulutnya. Berani sekali kau menghina Direktur!"

"Memang pada kenyataannya kan, orang itu sudah tua bangka. Sampaikan padanya langsung, dari pada ia terus memikirkan kekuasaan, lebih baik ia memikirkan dosa-dosa nya pada Tuhan. Terus-menerus melakukan rencana licik menghilangkan banyak nyawa hanya untuk menggapai kekuasaan karna ketamakkannya! Huh! Itu menggelikan sekali." Pria itu mengangkat Notebooknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat letakan Notebook itu!" Perintah orang-orang itu mengacungkan pistol kearah pria berambut panjang.

Pria itu memandang dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Yang ku lakukan?! Menurutmu?"

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan. Kau telah memilih kesalahan besar bila melakukan itu, Uchiha Itachi! Kau tidak tahu saat ini kau berhadapan dengan iblis?!" Desis orang-orang itu.

Itachi menyungingkan senyum mengejek, pandangan mata Onyx-nya benar-benar merendahkan orang yang mereka sebut sebagai 'Iblis' itu. "Iblis? Oh ya, iblis itu kan harusnya berada di Neraka. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" Itachi memiringkan kepala seolah-olah sedang berpikir, tak lama ia pun mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Ya-ya-ya, aku tahu. Mungkin dia butuh sedikit malaikat pengantar untuk menjemputnya. Tapi, tenang. Aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu, menjadi malaikat maut untuknya, dan tinggal menunggu waktu aku akan menjemputnya bersama dengan ku untuk pergi ke Nereka!"

Notebook pun Itachi lempar dari atap gedung menuju ketanah akibat tarikan gravitasi bumi. Sontak kumpulan orang-orang itu membelalakkan mata. "Kau gila, Uchiha! Kau benar-benar ingin mati rupanya!"

"Aku memang ingin mati." Ucap Itachi datar sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Akan ku wujudkan keinginan kalian yang ingin menghilangkan nyawaku, tapi maaf saja. Aku... tidak **sudi**, bila mati ditangan orang-orang seperti kalian!" Itachi pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atap gedung dengan posisi telentang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Kumpulan orang-orang itu hanya mampu terdiam melihat tubuh Itachi melayang bebas diudara. Tak butuh waktu lama, bunyi bedebam pun terdengar, disusul lengkingan klakson mobil membahana di tengah gelapnya malam.

...

Disisi lain.

"Du~du~du. Da-di-da-dam~" Nyanyian kecil terdengar nyaring disalah satu kamar bernuansakan warna orange cerah disepanjang dinding berukuran 5x4 meter. Bisa dilihat segala macam pernak-pernik aneka bentuk berjejer rapi dirak buku. Tempat tidur dilapisi bed cover putih dengan gambar rubah berekor 9 di tengah-tengah, tampak serasi dengan meja kecil disisi tempat tidur berteger sebuah jam beker digital berwarna biru.

Pulpen-pulpen berbagai merek ternama plus 2 batang pensil 2B didalam tempat pensil berbentuk keranjang, lampu belajar bermotif bola kaki, dan buku-buku pelajaran di atas meja belajar pun tampak rapi. Tak jauh di meja belajar, terdapat pula sebuah meja dengan perangkat komputer lengkap seperti monitor, CPU, printer, keyboard, serta mouse.

Dibawah lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu tebal warna putih dengan meja kecil berbentuk bulat, tampak seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 15 tahun sibuk berkutat dengan Notebook Acer ukuran 12" warna biru laut. Kepalanya sesekali mengangguk-angguk kecil mendengar lagu-lagu yang ia putar dari playlist Notebook-nya melalui earphone warna putih. Tepukan-tepukan kecil diatas meja ikut menyemarakkan euphoria pemuda itu mendengar sebuah lagu dari Gazette berjudul Zetsu. Tak lama mata iris Blue Sapphier itu terpejam erat sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan seperti sedang memainkan gitar. Beberapa menit terlarut dalam lagu yang didengarnya, laki-laki berkulit tan menatap kembali layar Notebook. Bisa dilihat terdapat beberapa Tab yang ia buka secara bersamaan diprogram _Mozilla Firefox_, yaitu _Email Yahoo,_ Facebook, Twitter, Blog-nya sendiri, situs download film, dan yang terakhir situs komik online. Pemuda itu memasang Card Reader disalah satu colokan USB disisi Notebook, lalu memasukan memory Secure Digital Card (SD Card) didalam Card Reader itu. Ia pun menggerakkan kursor mouse ke Tab situs download film.

Kedua mata pun memicing tajam merasa ada yang aneh dari layar di hadapannya. "Loh, kok tidak bisa di download sih?!" Gerutunya melihat kolom kecil menampilkan kuota download film tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk mengklik _icon Back_ di atas _Toollbar_, bermaksud untuk mendownload ulang. Namun, tiba-tiba kursor mouse-nya tidak bisa digerakan. Gambar pada layar monitor pun berkelap kelip dengan cepat, berganti dari situs download film ke Twitter, terus ke Yahoo, ke download film, berubah lagi ke beranda Facebook, ke Yahoo lagi, lalu ke komik Online, balik Twitter lagi, kemudian Blog-nya, mengulang lagi kesitus download film. Terus-menerus seperti itu secara tidak beraturan selama hampir satu menit.

Pemuda itu berusaha mengerak-gerakkan kursor mousenya. Menekan-nekan tombol close disisi layar atas. "Aduh~! Kenapa lagi dengan Notebook-ku?! Kena virus ya?" Pemuda itu terus menekan-nekan tombol close dengan cepat hingga mouse pun terdengar bunyi 'clek-clek' bertubi-tubi. "Arggh! Kenapa tidak bisa keluar?! Ohh~, ayolah lah Notebook brengsek! Aku tidak punya uang lagi untuk membeli hard diks serta membayarmu ke tukang servise. Jatah uang saku ku bulan ini akan kualihkan untuk membeli ramen, kau dengar itu! Ku alihkan ke ramen!"

Remaja tanggung itu menghela nafas berat, kepala pun tertunduk dalam diatas meja kecil karna layar monitor tidak kunjung menunjukan perubahan yang berarti. "Aku benar-benar akan puasa ramen Ichiraku bulan ini. Hahh~~"

'Ting!'

"Eh?!" Mendengar ada suara dari Notebook-nya, pemuda itu pun mendongkakkan wajah menatap layar monitor. Perlahan cengiran lima jari terpampang jelas diwajah begitu melihat layar monitor-nya telah kembali ke layar awal seperti semula, yaitu situs download film dengan 5 Tab berisi situs-situs lainnya. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir mungil itu, bersyukur uang saku untuk bulan ini tak jadi terbuang hanya demi memperbaiki Notebook yang berkelap-kelip layaknya lampu disko. Mata bulat itu meneliti sebuah attention yang bertuliskan _'Do you want close for 6 Tab?'_. Ia pun memilih _Yes_. Percuma bila ia memilih _No_. Mood-nya untuk kembali online dan mendownload film sudah rusak gara-gara layar berkelap-kelip seperti tadi. Kalau terus memaksa, bisa-bisa Notebook-nya eror terhantam virus yang entah berasal dari mana. Pemuda itu pun lebih memilih men'Scanning virus di software dan hardware milik Notebooknya. Tak lupa, memory SD Card kapasitas 16 Gb masih tertancap di Card Reader turut ia Scanning dengan AVG anti-virus.

"Naruto~~, kau sedang apa?! Bukankah kau bilang tadi ingin pergi ke bandara menjemput Obito-sensei yang baru pulang dari Amerika?! Pesawatnya datang jam 4 sore kan?" Suara perempuan dari balik kamar pemuda itu bergema. Kontan si pemilik kamar menolehkan kepala kearah jam dinding berbentuk rubah seperti yang ada pada bed covernya.

"_What_, sudah jam 15.30! Gawat, Obito-sensei akan sampai." Naruto langsung bergegas melangkahkan kaki kearah pintu. Tidak menyadari earphone yang ada ditelinga masih tertancap dicolokan Notebook.

'Gubrak!'

"Gyaaa~! Notebook ku!" Riuh Naruto melihat Notebooknya tergeletak diatas karpet dengan colokan earphone tak lagi terpasang disisi Notebook. Card Reader yang berada disamping colokan earphone ikut terlepas, membuat memory berukurannya 24 mm x 32 mm x 1,4 mm terlempar jauh diatas lantai tak tertutupi karpet. Naruto memungut barang-barang yang berserakan itu akibat ulahnya sendiri. Notebook kembali ia letakan diatas meja, memory SD Card berserta Card Reader ikut ia taruh disisi Notebook. Niat hati ingin membiarkan Notebook-nya tetap dalam keadaan menyala agar proses Scanning yang amat sangat panjang itu selesai tepat saat kepulangannya setelah menyambut kedatangan guru Olahraga di sekolahnya kembali dari Negri Paman Sam, apa daya mood untuk melaksanakan itu hancur sudah. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah hampir 3 jam Naruto terus menghadap layar Notebook, mungkin Notebook-nya butuh istirahat. Walaupun Notebook Naruto telah terpasang _Cooling Pad_, kalau dinyalakan terus-menerus pasti Hard Diks nya akan terkena virus. Kalau sudah terkena virus...

"Ha'ahh~"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, ia pun langsung menghentikan proses Scanning lalu menekan tombol close, setelah me-Refresh sebanyak 5 kali, satu kali klik di icon Start dan Shut Down, layar Notebook pun padam.

"Oke~! Saatnya menjemput Obito-sensei~~!"

.

..

...

* * *

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : ****I ROBOT****_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance****, ****Adventure, ****Conflik****, FriendShip****.**

**Pair : ****Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Rating: M  
**

**Warning :**** Shounen Ai, Ga Normal,**** YAOI,**** Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.**

**BoysxBoys, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, Rusak parah, belum ada lemon harap bersabar, **

**khusus untuk 17 Tahun keatas (Masih maksa mau baca, ga tanggung jawab dimarah Ortu!), de el el.  
**

**.**

**.**

Summary: **Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda berusia 15 Tahun bersekolah di Konoha High School tak sengaja mendownload sebuah film disebuah situs jejaring didunia maya yang akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya bersama sesosok robot tak dikenal dengan misi penyelamatan dunia dari kehancuran oleh dunia Cyber. Mampukah Naruto menyelamatkan seluruh dunia dari kepungan musuh robot-robot super kuat disertai persenjataan super canggih?**

**.  
**

* * *

.

.

2 Hari kemudian di kediaman Namikaze.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan eksotis dengan iris Blue Sapphier jernih tampak kesulitan membawa sebuah nampan berbagai makanan ringan, dan sebotol _Coke_ ukuran 1 liter. Pemuda itu pun langsung membuka pintu coklat dengan gantungan kecil bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto'.

"Hey kalian, jangan bikin berantakan kamar ku ya!" Hardik pemuda itu begitu masuk kedalam kamar, ia disungguhi pemandangan bantal-bantal kecil diatas tempat tidur berserakan tidak tentu arah.

3 gadis berbeda warna rambut hanya nyengir tak karuan mendapat deathglare mematikan dari laki-laki imut itu. "Gomen Naru-chan, hehe." Gadis berambut soft pink mengaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Naruto mengembungkan pipi bulatnya, "Aku hanya meminta Shika datang kerumah untuk memperbaiki robot pemberian Obito-sensei. Kenapa kalian juga mau ikut sih." Naruto meletakkan nampan diatas meja bulat dilapisi karpet berbulu.

"Gomen Naru-chan~, menganggu waktu kencan mu dengan Shikamaru. Hihi.." Goda gadis berambut pirang pucat terkikik kecil.

"Dasar Fujoushi kurang kerjaan! Siapa yang berkencan dengan Shikamaru. Aku hanya meminta dia datang kerumah untuk memperbaiki robot pemberian Obito-sensei. Itu saja, tidak ada kencan seperti yang kalian pikirkan, huh!" Sembur Naruto melipat kedua tangan sembari membuang wajah kearah lain.

"Hey Shikamaru. Coba kau lihat, pacarmu tidak mengakui mu, hahaha!" Pemuda dengan pupil seperti mata anjing terbahak-bahak diatas tempat tidur Naruto.

Disudut kamar, tepat diatas meja belajar, pemuda berambut nanas sedang berkutat dengan berbagai obeng, tank dan lakban almunium menolehkan kepala sesaat ke belakang melihat wajah teman-temannya. Sebelum berbalik ia pun bergumam, "Mendokusai!"

"Aw~aw~aw, sepertinya kita benar-benar menganggu acara kencan mereka, hahaha!" Ledakkan tawa pun membahana setelah godaan yang dilancarkan si rambut soft pink.

Naruto semakin merenggut kesal dengan pipi telah mengembung 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. "Terserah-terserah. Apa yang ingin kalian katakan, tapi harus kalian tahu. Aku dan Shikamaru tidak berpacaran, titik!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, hehe. Kami hanya bercanda. Eh Naruto, apa benar Obito-sensei memberikan robot itu padamu?" Tunjuk Sakura pada robot ditangan Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk pasti. Sakura menekan dagunya seperti sedang berpikir. "Kenapa dari semua murid yang ada di Konoha High School, hanya kau saja yang dibelikan dia robot oleh Obito-sensei. Jangan-jangan dugaan ku benar kalau Obito-sensei itu suka padamu?"

Mendengar omongan ngaur Sakura, membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan. Dasar Fujoushi gila! Seenaknya saja menyimpulkan hal tidak waras begitu. "Obito sensei memang berniat memberikan ku hadiah jika berhasil menang lomba lari tingkat kejuaraan nasional kemarin." Naruto membuka tutup _Coke _lalu menuangkan cairan coklat berkabonasi itu kedalam gelas. "Dia sudah berjanji padaku, dia bilang sewaktu liburan di Amerika, ia pernah mampir disalah satu pameran robot di mall terkemuka dekat Mahattan. Karna robot yang ia beli cukup murah, jadi sebagai ganti hadiah yang ia janjikan kemarin. Dia membelikan robot itu."

"Ahh, apa benar? Aku rasa tidak. Kau tahu Naruto, jika aku melihat gerak-gerik Obito-sensei, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Sakura meraih sebungkus keripik udang diatas meja, lalu membukanya. "Aku berani jamin itu."

Naruto meminum _Coke_-nya seteguk, "Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak masuk akal begini. Obito sensei itu laki-laki, aku pun begitu. Tidak mungkin kan lelaki macho seperti sensei menyukai sesama jenis?" Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding hebat saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Ino mengambil sepotong keripik kentang ditangan Sakura. Membuat gadis berkulit putih itu merenggut kesal. "Aku setuju apa kata Sakura, sepertinya Obito sensei memang menyukaimu. Kau pernah dengar tidak berita tentang Obito sensei hampir berkelahi dengan Asuma sensei beberapa waktu lalu?"

Naruto menggelang kepala pelan, Ino pun beranjak mendekatinya, mengambil gelas lalu mengisi _Coke_ hingga terisi seperempat saja. "Katanya sih, Obito sensei mengamuk gara-gara tahu kau pingsan karna di hukum Asuma sensei. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu kau sedang demam hebatkan? Tidak buat PR Fisika pula, sudah tahu Asuma sensei itu guru paling killer di KHS. Tidak buat PR, sudah pasti kau akan dihukum berdiri dikoridor sekolah." Ino menyesap sedikit _Coke_ digelasnya.

Naruto menekuk alisnya erat. "Masa sih? Aku memang pernah dengar Obito sensei hampir berkelahi dengan Asuma sensei, tapi-" Naruto menggaruk surai pirang yang tidak gatal. "-ck! Sudah lah, kalian para Fujoushi akut selalu membuat cerita yang tidak-tidak. Mana mungkin sih Obito sensei bertengkar dengan Asuma sensei hanya karna hal itu. Ada-ada saja!"

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan. "Eitts~! Kau ini tidak percaya sekali. Memang kenyataannya loh, Obito sensei menyukaimu. Tidak hanya Obito sensei, ku dengar wali kelas 12-A Kakashi sensei juga ingin pendekatan denganmu."

Naruto yang sedang ingin meneguk minumannya, tersedak tiba-tiba. "Uhuk-uhuk! Kau gila Sakura, jangan bercanda dong!" Tangan terselimuti kulit tan menghapus sisi bibir teraliri air dengan punggung tangan. Sakura memasang wajah kesal, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, baka! Kau itu tidak sadar, kalau wajahmu itu lebih manis daripada anak perempuan. Lihat hidungmu yang mungil, bibir mu yang tipis, bola mata besar, bulu mata yang tidak lentik tapi bisa membingkai wajahmu. Badanmu saja kecil dan pendek begini, ciri-ciri seperti ini adalah ciri Uke yang paling banyak diincar oleh kaum adam tahu!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura ada benarnya juga. Memang sih kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama, Naruto memiliki postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang beda jauh dari anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Naruto pun telah pernah mengalami kejadian tidak mengenakkan gara-gara wajahnya yang terbilang lebih manis dan cantik dari anak perempuan. Tapi untunglah jiwa kelaki-lakiannya masih ada, hingga bisa mengatasi orang-orang mesum menamakan diri mereka 'Seme' itu dengan sedikit pukulan dan tendangan. Cih, Naruto benar-benar harus waspada dengan laki-laki, apalagi sensei yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu! Guru Biology yang sering membaca novel 'Dewasa' itu memang terkenal dengan sikap mesumnya yang luar biasa kritis.

"N-Neji Nii-san ju-juga pernah menitip-kan salam untuk mu Na-Naruto-kun.." Ucap gadis berambut panjang warna Indigo. Naruto membeku seketika dengan rahang hampir jatuh kebawah saat mendengarnya. 'Bahkan kakak sepupu Hinata juga!' Batin Naruto shock. "Ha-ha-ha, A-Ano bu-bukankah Neji-san sudah pu-nya pacar? Kau mungkin salah dengar Hinata-chan, hehe." Naruto cengar-cengir tidak karuan, satu butir tampak jelas di kepala pirangnya.

"Dia sudah putus dari Tenten." Jawab pemuda berambut merah bata a.k.a Gaara yang sedang membaca komik disamping Chouji memakan sebungkus keripik kentang Barbeque (*Disini badan Chouji kurus tidak gemuk). Sontak 3 fujoushi akut disana memekik kaget. Tahu pandangan mata yang dilancarkan gadis-gadis itu, Gaara pun kembali menekuni komik di kedua tangan sambil angkat suara. "Ku dengar Tenten memutuskan Neji karna tahu Neji punya sosok idaman lain. Seminggu yang lalu aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Neji dan Kankuro diruang tamu rumahku. Mereka sepertinya sedang bertaruh dalam waktu 2 minggu siapa salah satu diantara mereka yang bisa mendapatkan pemuda cantik junior tingkat satu. Dan orang yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah.." Gaara membalik halaman komik selanjutnya, mata emerland pun tertuju pada sosok pemuda pirang yang telah mengejang. "Kau.."

'BRAK!'

Shikamaru menghempaskan obeng ditangan kanannya, kursi meja belajar Naruto pun ia putar. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan sikap malasnya ini duduk didepan Naruto sambil menyerahkan robot berbahan dasar alumunium setinggi 40 cm dengan kelapa bulat, 5 jari besar-besar seukuran ibu jari orang dewasa di kedua tangan, dan memiliki telapak kaki seperti setrika listik ia letakan diatas meja bulat itu. "Aku sudah berhasil menemukan masalah yang ada pada robot mu. Sekarang, aku bisa pulang kan?"

"Eh?!" Naruto menggaruk pipi tembamnya yang tidak gatal. "Bo-boleh sih, jadi robotku sudah berfungsi sekarang?"

"Belum."

Naruto menyerit heran pada Shikamaru, "Kalau belum berfungsi, kenapa kau bilang tadi sudah berhasil?"

Shikamaru mendecakkan lidah dengan sebal, "Aku hanya bilang robotmu sudah berhasil ku temukan masalahnya, bukannya bilang robotmu sudah berhasil berfungsi." Shikamaru menegakkan robot itu menjadi berdiri diatas meja. "Aku telah melihat seluruh komponen yang ada pada robotmu baik komponen mekanik dan komponen elektronik. Akan kujelaskan apa permasalahannya, pertama komponen mekanik. Setelah ku cek satu persatu mulai dari Rangka/Chasis, kalau ku perhatikan Printed Circuit Board (PCB) masih dalam kondisi bagus, Acrylic-nya juga tidak ada yang cacat. Poly Viny Chlorides (PVC), Alumunium, serta Kit Motor masih oke. Tidak ada masalah dari kompenen itu." Shikamaru mulai menunjuk satu persatu titik-titik yang ia sebutkan pada tubuh Robot.

"Lalu komponen elektroniknya, seperti Batrai atau Akumulator (Aki) termaksud dalam katagori Power Supply juga tidak memiliki masalah. Sumber Cahaya yang terdiri dari Light Emmiting Diode (LED) dan LED Infra Red tak mengalami gangguan. Sensor cahaya seperti Fotodioda, Fototransistor, Light Dependent Trsnsistor (LDT), Resistor, Potensio Meter, Timmer Potensiometer, semua baik-baik saja. Kapasitor listrik, Dioda, Transsistor, Operation Amplifier (OP-Amp), Pengendali Motor, Aktuator dengan jenis Motor DC dan Motor servo, kalau ku lihat-lihat masih baru semua, mustahil rasanya robotmu tidak bisa berfungsi karna komponen itu." Telunjuk Shikmaru pun beranjak ke atas kepala robot. Ingin menjelaskan lagi komponen robot selanjutnya pada Naruto. "Lalu kita beralih ke-"

"STOP!" Tangan kanan Naruto pun terangkat dihadapan wajah Shikamaru. Reflek Shikamaru langsung berhenti bicara. Deretan gigi-gigi Naruto terlihat jelas dikedua mata sebesar biji kacang kedelai itu. "Bi-Bisakah kau menjelaskannya sesuai err.. Kapasitas daya tangkapku? Sungguh Shika, bukan maksud ku untuk menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi jujur, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa saja yang sedang kau bicarakan tadi."

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat. Robot yang ada dikedua tangan, ia baringkan kembali diatas meja. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanan mulai memijit-mijit pangkal hidup pemuda Nara itu. "Baiklah akan kujelaskan lagi padamu. Begini Naruto, robot itu prinsip dasarnya sama seperti manusia, mata digunakan untuk melihat, kerangka badan digunakan untuk beraktivitas, dan otak digunakan untuk berpikir. 3 Komponen utama pada setiap robot adalah mata, badan, dan otak. Sampai disini apakah kau mengerti?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala secepat kilat. Shikamaru menghirup nafas dalam, lalu mulai berbicara lagi, "Sensor, Dalam teknologi robotika banyak sekali yang digunakan. Sensor pada robot bisa dianalogikan sebagai indera pada manusia atau bisa kita disebut dengan 'mata' dari sebuah robot. Pemakaian sensor dalam sebuah robot sangat tergantung kepada fungsi robot itu sendiri sebab Sensor Cahaya itu kegunaannya adalah sebagai penerima/pendeteksi cahaya. Sensor robot yang digunakan pada robot ini ada beberapa jenis yaitu Sensor cahaya seperti Fotodioda, Fototransistor, Light Dependent Trsnsistor (LDT), Resistor, Potensio Meter, dan Timmer Potensiometer. Selain sumber cahaya berfungsi sebagai pengirim, dalam robot juga dibutuhkan sumber untuk menerima cahaya tersebut."

Shikamaru mengambil secarik kertas lalu mengambar robot kecil dengan sinar mata memantulkan sebuah meja kecil. "Dalam Bidang Elektronika, sumber cahaya merupakan peranti yang dapat merubah energi listrik menjadi energi cahaya. Fungsi Sumber Cahaya dalam robot adalah sebagai transmitter (pengirim). Disini sumber cahaya robot mu adalah LED Infra Red. Cahaya LED Infra Red tidak kelihatan oleh mata telanjang, jadi gunakan camera handphone atau camera digital untuk mengetahui LED Infra Red telah menyala atau belum, jika sudah menyala, LED Infra Red akan memantulkan semacam sinar yang dipantulkan pada benda yang ada dihadapan robot, lalu pantulan itu akan diterima oleh Sensor itu sendiri."

Shikamaru mengaruk belakang kepalanya. "Untuk pada bagian 'mata' saat memeriksanya, aku tidak menemukan masalah, semua masih bagus. Sekarang kita beralih pada kerangka/Chasis, disini rangka robot dianalogikan 'badan' pada manusia." Shikamaru menarik nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan kembali.

"Struktur robot sebagian besar dibangun berdasarkan konstruksi mekanik. Komponen mekanik yang ada dirobot ini adalah Printed Circuit Board (PCB), Acrylic, Poly Viny Chlorides (PVC), Alumunium, serta Kit Motor. Aktuator (action tool), merupakan perangkat elektromekanik yang menghasilkan daya gerakan. Kapasitor listrik, Dioda atau Pengerah dalam robot, Transsistor alias pengantar energy gerak, Operation Amplifier (OP-Amp) merupakan komponen elektronik dalam bentuk IC (Integrated Circuit) yang mampu mengeluarkan tenaga keluaran (output) berupa penguatan terhadap selisih tegangan masukan (input). Pengendali Motor merupakan rangkaian elektronik yang berfungsi untuk memperkuat arus dan tegangan yang dibutuhkan oleh motor, semua yang kusebutkan tadi adalah pengerak atau Sistem kontroler (kendali) pada komponen-komponen mekanik dalam rangka robot."

Naruto mengangguk paham, kedua tangan pun terlipat diatas dada. "Ohh, begitu. Lalu kau juga tidak menemukan kerusakan pada bagian itu?"

Shikamaru menjulurkan kedua kaki yang semula duduk bersila. Telapak tangan pada kedua tangan pun ia tekan ke belakang, hingga punggung tegapnya miring beberapa derajat kearah belakang. "Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, tidak ada masalah pada komponen-kompenen itu, kecuali satu."

"Otak.." Sambung Gaara tiba-tiba sembari membalikkan halaman selanjutnya dari buku komik ke 6 yang ia baca.

Melihat tatapan mata Naruto tertuju padanya, Shikamaru pun mengangguk singkat. "Seperti yang Gaara bilang. Masalah satu-satunya dari 3 komponen utama robot yang kujelaskan tadi adalah 'otak'. Dan dalam robot, ketiga komponen itu harus saling berhubungan satu sama lain." Shikamaru memposisikan lagi tubuhnya didekat meja, telunjuk pun mengarah ke kepala robot. "Otak yang ada pada robot dianalogikan sebagai Microchip atau disebut juga mikroprosesor, bahasa kerennya sih Processor (PC). Processor yang mereka gunakan pada robotmu bukanlah processor-processor canggih seperti intel dan amd. Bahkan, robot ini sama sekali tidak menggunakan mikrokontroler. Hanya menggunakan 2 IC (integrated circuit) saja, yaitu 1 buah LM339 (Komparator) dan 1 buah 74LS00 (NAND gate)."

Jari telunjuk pun perlahan terangkat tepat diatas wajah. "IC LM339 biasa disebut sebagai komparator. Yah, dari istilahnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau gunanya adalah untuk meng-compare (membandingkan). Dengan kata lain, sesuatu yang berbentuk analog harus dikonversi dulu ke dalam bentuk digital (deretan biner) pada dunia elektronika. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mempermudah processing." Jari tengah ikut menyusul setelah jari telunjuk. "Yang kedua IC 74LS00. IC 74LS00 merupakan "NAND gate" yang berguna dalam teknologi digital. NAND gate terkait dengan logika 0 dan 1 serta merupakan gate yang paling simple dan bisa merepresentasikan semua jenis gate yang ada."

Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk diatas kepala robot. "Masalahnya sekarang adalah IC LM339. Nah, satu IC LM339 terdiri dari 4 buah komparator yang berbentuk diagonal. Perilaku IC LM339 yang hanya menghasilkan logika 0 dan Z sedikit mendapat masalah di bagian mengkonversi perintah data ke dalam bentuk digital dari pin-pin metal yang berfungsi sebagai kontak antara microchip dengan komponen mekanik dan elektronik. Jadi, kau tahu artinya apa itu, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng kepala merespon pertanyaan Shikamaru. Pemuda klan Nara itu pun beranjak dari posisi duduk menjadi berdiri. "Bila pada saat robot selesai dibuat, lalu memiliki masalah pada bagian 'penting' seperti pada bagian 'otak' tanpa ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut sebelum beredar dipasaran. Artinya robot yang diberikan Obito sensei-**mu** itu dari awal sudah rusak. Itu saja inti dari masalah yang ada pada robotmu."

Shikamaru langsung melangkahkan kaki kesisi tempat tidur yang telah diduduki oleh Kiba, menggapai tas sandang berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya ia letakan diatas bantal lalu memakainya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto menyeritkan alisnya binggung. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Pemuda setinggi 172cm itu meraih ganggang pintu. Menarik ganggang pintu hingga pintu sedikit terbuka. Shikamaru pun menolehkan kepalanya sesaat kearah Naruto, dan punggung tegap itu pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

'BLAM!'

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir remaja berambut nanas itu. Dari balik pintu yang disandarinya, bisa dengan jelas ia dengar sayup-sayup suara pemuda rambut coklat keriwil. "Sepertinya, ia benar-benar marah karna kita menyinggung soal pria-pria yang menyukai mu, Naruto."

"Ehh~~?! Kau ini bicara apa! Shikamaru itu marah gara-gara kalian ngomong seenaknya perihal aku berpacaran dengan dia. Aku saja tidak terima, apa lagi Shika!" Sanggah Naruto dengan suara extra besar.

"Kau salah! Shikamaru itu marah karna kau tidak mengakui status hubungan kalian. Kau pacar yang kejam Naru-chan~"

"Jangan mengada-ngada Sakura-chan!" Balas Naruto tak kalah keras dari suara Sakura.

"Menurutku sebagai seorang teman, _kriuk-kriuk!" _Bunyi renyah nan garing dari keripik kentang Chouji terdengar beberapa saat. Setelah menghabiskan sisa keripik yang ada dimulut, Chouji kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mungkin Shikamaru marah karna ia kecolongan dari Obito sensei yang memberikan sebuah robot untukmu. Kau jadi terlalu peduli dengan robot itu, sampai-sampai barang rusak begitu harus repot-repot diperbaiki. Shikamaru lagi yang kau suruh. Hey Naruto, yang namanya rival dalam percintaan. Memperbaiki barang pemberian orang yang menjadi musuh kita, tentu pastinya akan membuat kita kesal dan marah. Menolak pun percuma saja, masa sih permintaan orang yang kita sukai harus kita tolak? Betul tidak? _Kriuk-kriuk-kriuk!_"

"Eh?! Benar juga! Kau ternyata pintar say- hey! Berhentilah makan keripik terus! Kau itu baru sembuh dari sakit _Tipus_?! Makanlah makan yang sedikit bergizi!"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala mendengar suara lengkingan Ino, memerintah sang kekasih agar segera berhenti makan-makanan tidak sehat yang banyak mengandung MSG itu. "Ck! Mendokusai!" Mata sebesar biji kuaci pun menerawang jauh sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam dan mandi, Naruto pun segera beranjak masuk kedalam kamar. Dengan kaos putih dan celana sebatas lutut, Naruto yang masih mengibas-ngibaskan handuk warna orange di rambut pirangnya, berjalan mendekati meja belajar. Melihat layar handphone berkelap kelip sebanyak 2 kali menandakan ada pesan masuk, ia pun meraih ponsel I-Phone 5 itu.

_From: Shikamaru Deer._

_Jika kau benar-benar ingin robot itu berfungsi. Aku bisa membeli Processor kosong ditoko elektronik, serta mengisi data-datanya sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan. Itupun bila kau mau.._

Wajah Naruto langsung bersinar cerah mendapat SMS dari sahabat masa kecilnya. 'Gyahaha, Shikamaru memang dapat diandalkan!' Inner Naruto semangat. Ia pun dengan cekatan membalas pesan Shikamaru. Walaupun terkenal dengan kemalasannya, Shikamaru adalah orang yang sangat jenius. Mengisi data sesuai dengan yang Naruto inginkan, tentu saja siapa pun tidak akan menolak jika memiliki robot yang bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau. Khayalan Naruto pun semakin gila memikirkan betapa enaknya PR Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris yang amat sulit itu bisa ia limpahkan pada si Robot. Pastinya ia akan bebas selamanya dari yang namanya belajar. Ia bisa bersenang-senang, jalan-jalan, main PS, main sepak bola, bahkan bila disuruh mencabut rumput di halaman belakang. Tinggal memanggil robotnya, dan beres. Huahahaha!

_To: Shikamaru Deer._

_Oke! Sipp! Aku mau sekali Shika, xixixi. Kau memang dapat ku andalkan! XD._

Naruto melempar ponselnya diatas tempat tidur, disusul punggung mungil ikut menghempaskan diri si ranjang single bed itu. Tak berselang beberapa detik, balasan pesan dari Shikamaru muncul.

_From: Shikamaru Deer._

_Ya-ya-ya. Minggu depan, kita bisa pergi ke toko eletronik di Shibuya. Perlengkapan untuk robot sangat lengkap disana. Jam 09.30, kau setuju?_

Naruto membalas pesan itu dengan dua kata saja disertai emoticon jempol ibu jari teracung. Setelah memastikan balasan pesan telah terkirim dari notifikasi ponselnya. Naruto menyamankan posisi tidur dengan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah kiri. Iris Blue Sapphire tak sengaja menangkap robot kepala plontos pemberian guru olahraganya. Lama selama 2 menit terus memandang robot yang berada diatas rak buku, remaja tanggung itu beranjak perlahan mendekati robot. Tangan kanan Naruto terjulur menggapai robot, dipandanginya sesaat, lalu ia pun melangkah pelan ke tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan memegang erat benda alumunium itu. Melihat belakang kepala robot belum tertutup sempurna seusai di'bongkar' siang tadi oleh Shikamaru. Naruto yang hendak menekan tutup kepala robot, tak sengaja menampik tutup itu hingga terjatuh kebawah.

Setelah memungut tutup itu, jemari tangan Naruto terhenti seketika melihat komponen 'Otak' yang dijelaskan Shikamaru. "Ini kan.." Naruto setengah berlari kearah meja belajar, membuka laci meja lalu mengobrak-abrik isinya. Berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari, pemuda berkulit tan langsung memicingkan mata pada komponen Processor pada robot dengan beda yang ia pegang di tangan kanan. "Bentuknya sama.."

Jemari tangan pun melepaskan Processor berbentuk diagonal pada bagian kepala robot, meletakkan PC itu diatas meja, kemudian memasang benda yang ada ditangannya. "Ternyata pas, kalau dinyalakan berfungsi apa tidak ya?" Lama berpikir, Naruto pun menepuk kening dengan tangan kanan. "Ahh~, bodoh sekali aku. Tentu saja tidak akan berfungsi. Shikamaru kan tadi bilang sebuah robot akan berfungsi bila 3 komponen utama dalam robot saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Processor disini berperan sebagai 'otak', pastinya harus berisi data-data perintah pada robot. Ini kan hanya memory SD Card, tentu saja tidak akan berfungsi. Hadehh~~"

'BRAK!'

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka secara tiba-tiba seperti didobrak seseorang. Sosok wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan tangan kanan mengenggam erat penggorengan, berdecak pinggang dihadapan Naruto. "Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Hari sudah malam, cepat tidur lalu matikan lampu kamarmu. Jika kau besok bangun telat, 3 hari kedepan jatah ramen mu akan Kaa-san _cancel_. Mengerti?" Deathglare Kushina sadis.

Merasa keselamatan jiwa terancam. Naruto pun langsung bergegas meletakan robot disisi meja kecil samping tempat tidur, ia pun berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga batas leher. Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan, didekatkannya bibir merah itu untuk mengecup singkat kening sang buah hati. "Oyasuminasai, Naru-chan."

Naruto melihat sang ibu mematikan saklar listrik didinding, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. "Oyasuminasai, Kaa-chan~" balas Naruto lembut. Pemuda mungil itu pun membalikkan tubuh kearah sisi kiri menghadap dinding. Membelakangi berbagai peralatan yang ada dikamarnya, termaksud sebuah robot kecil disamping jam beker.

Keheningan melanda, bunyi jeritan jangkrik-jangkrik terdengar, detak bunyi jam bergema. Ditengah kesunyian malam yang berhembus disebuah kamar yang gelap. Sosok robot terbuat dari alumunium, setinggi 40cm ikut menyertai kebisuan sang raja malam. Namun, dentingan suara aneh terdengar dari arah si robot kecil. Selama hampir 3 menit, bunyi seperti sebuah program komputer pun itu terganti menjadi cahaya biru disertai percikan api menguar dikerangka robot.

'ZING!'

Mata robot yang semula berwarna hitam dengan ukuran sebesar biji kelereng, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berwarna merah menyala menyinari kegelapan ruangan itu.

.

..

...

To-be-Continue...

* * *

.

Bikin panpik baru lagi~~! (Joget ajeb-ajeb, ditendang Readres se-Indonesia).

Gomen, dhiya datang membawa Fic baru lagi. Padahal yang kemaren belum kelar-kelar, hadehh~ (=-="). Tapi-tapi-tapi, dhiya bener-bener ga kuat nih nampung ide fic ini terus-menerus di pikiran dhiya. Selama hampir seminggu, bayang-bayang fic ini terus mereja lela. Dari pada dhiya bisa stress nampung ide ini ngalah-ngalahin kayak hantu yang terus meracuni pikiran dhiya, lebih baek dhiya tulis deh. Terserah deh ini Pic diterima apa ga nya sama Readres, yang penting pikiran dhiya sekarang udah legaa~. Huahahaha...

Yup! Seperti judulnya, I ROBOT. Terinspirasi dari I Robot itu sendiri (padahal ga pernah nonton tuu film, kok bisa terinspirasi ya?), TRANSFORMER, dan juga TERMINATOR. Banyak dapet ide dari TERMINATOR sih dari pada dua entu, hehe. Oom Arlond gitu lohh~, paporit bgt! (Treak ala FG).

Gomen ya ceritany Gaje gila, ga nyambung, Typo masih selalu aja setia menemani dhiya kemana pun dhiya pergi (emang nya body guard apa?). Untuk komponen robot yang dijelaskan Shikamaru, itu komponen robot line follower sebenernya. Dhiya obrak-abrik dikit tuu komponen jadi pas ama robot versi dhiya di I ROBOT ini, hehe. Untuk peran Sasuke, adakah yang tau berperan jadi apa dia disini?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : I ROBOT_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Rating: M**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, Ga Normal, YAOI, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
BoysxBoys, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, Rusak parah, belum ada lemon harap bersabar, khusus untuk 17 Tahun keatas (Masih maksa mau baca, ga tanggung jawab dimarah Ortu!), de el el**

* * *

**.**

**.**

'Kring-Kring-Kring!'

Bunyi jam beker bergema hebat pada salah satu ruangan serba orange di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Bed cover putih bermotif rubah orange kemerahan di tengah-tengah, menampakan gundukan kecil disertai erangan tak suka menguar dibalik selimut. Tampaknya si empu kamar sangat terganggu dengan suara berisik yang keluar dari benda penunjuk waktu itu. Tangan berhiaskan kulit tan pun terjulur, berusaha menggapai benda laknat yang telah berani-berani menginterupsi tidur indahnya. "Hoaamm~, berisik sekali." Gumam sosok itu sembari membuka ujung selimut hingga menampakkan surai pirang bergaya tegak keatas. Wajah mungil dihiasi 3 garis halus nampaknya masih dilanda kantuk berat. Terlihat bibir tipis pemuda itu terus menguap lebar dengan mata kiri mengeluarkan setitik air, tangan kiri yang bebas mengucek-ngucek mata biru langit itu untuk melihat dengan jelas angka yang tertera di jam beker pada genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Ohh, masih jam 07.55." Pemuda itu pun kembali meletakan jam beker diatas meja kecil bersebelahan dengan robot setinggi 40cm. Dihempaskan punggung kecilnya diatas tempat tidur, gerakan merenggangkan kedua tangan ia lakukan, berusaha merilekskan seluruh tubuh yang kaku sehabis bangun tidur. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar, ia pun mencoba menutup kedua mata untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum melakukan segala kegiatan yang menjadi rutinitas kesehariannya dan tiba-tiba didetik itu juga kedua mata terbuka sempurna, disusul teriakan cempreng membahana ruangan berukuran 5x4 itu. "GYAAA~! Aku telat!"

Begitulah peristiwa yang selalu terjadi di kediaman Namikaze setiap harinya. Pria berambut pirang yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi buatan sang istri diruang makan, tersenyum masam saat mendengar teriakan tersebut, wanita berambut merah yang tidak lain istri dari laki-laki itu hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak, sebab segala daya upaya telah mereka lakukan, mulai dari panggilan lembut disertai usapan hangat di kening sampai teriakan berkapasitas 20 oktaf dengan satu tendangan di pinggang tak jua bisa membangunkan putra semata wayang mereka. Jam beker pun harus berdering sebanyak 7 kali baru berhasil membuat Namikaze muda itu terjaga. Benar-benar hari yang sulit bukan?

'DRAP-DRAP-DRAP!'

"Aku telat, aku telat, AKU TELAT!" Ketukan telapak kaki Naruto bergema di anak tangga. Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto langsung menyambar sepotong roti bakar lalu memasukannya didalam mulut, dan memasukan sekotak susu rasa jeruk siap minum yang berada diatas meja makan kedalam saku celana seragam sekolahnya. "Athu behangkat ulu, Taa-han, Too-han." Sebut Naruto pada kedua orang tuannya yang berarti _Aku berangkat dulu, Kaa-san, Tou-san_. Setelah mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya, Naruto bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

Sambil menguyah roti bakar dengan kecepatan super, menarik ujung sepatu yang belum terpasang sepenuhnya di kaki, Naruto pun segera menenteng sepeda Polygon keluar dari garasi. 'Cepat, cepat, cepat! Aku harus cepat, tinggal 3 menit lagi!' Inner Naruto menggebu-gebu, kedua kaki ia gerakkan secepat mungkin mengayuh sepeda agar cepat sampai ditempat tujuan.

Hampir 3 menit Naruto terus memacu sepeda menembus jalur trotoar yang dikhususkan untuk pengguna sepeda. Saking ngebutnya ia mengendari sepeda, nyaris saja Naruto menabrak palang parkir kereta api karna ingin berbelok kearah kiri, namun sebelum itu terjadi, ia berhasil mengantisipasi semua itu dengan menekan rem terlebih dahulu. Bunyi decitan pergesekan ban sepeda dengan trotoar pun terdengar, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu di sekitar jalan mengumpat sadis pada Naruto karna telah membuat telinga mereka terasa sakit. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, sebab tinggal beberapa detik lagi, pintu gerbang akan segera ditutup. "Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto begitu melihat gerbang sekolah sudah setengah ditutup oleh security. Dari kejauhan terlihat security itu menghela nafas berat. Iya, ia telah bosan melihat sosok rambut pirang itu terus menerus menjadi langganan 'Siswa terlambat' setiap harinya.

"Oke!" Seru Naruto setelah sepedanya berhasil masuk kedalam kawasan sekolah sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup oleh security itu. Gerakan jari telunjuk dan tengah merapat diatas kepala, Naruto peragakan sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada sang security. Sesudah memasuki halaman sekolah, pemuda bermata _blue sapphier_ itu mengayuh sepeda dengan pelan menuju kearah samping gedung sekolah. Buru-buru Naruto turun dari sepedanya, menuntun kendaraan beroda dua itu menuju tempat parkir. Setelah mengunci roda belakang, Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam kelas. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran sejarah dengan Kurenai Yuhi sebagai guru yang mengajar. Kurenai termaksud salah satu guru yang sangat bermurah hati, tapi kalau untuk masalah keterlambatan. Tidak ada kata toleransi dari guru cantik itu. Kalau sudah begitu, hukuman pun mau tak mau harus Naruto terima.

"Sedikit lagi. Semoga Kurenai-sensei belum datang." Doa Naruto sela-sela berlari menyurusi lorong menuju tangga untuk mencapai lantai 3 dimana kelasnya berada. Baru berlari beberapa saat, suara berat dari arah belakang berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki remaja mungil itu.

"Terlambat lagi, Naruto."

DEG! Naruto membeku ditempat. Tidak salah lagi, suara itu adalah suara... "Ka-Kakashi se-sensei." Gagap Naruto begitu membalikan tubuh, sosok pria dewasa berambut perak bergaya mencuat keatas sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yare-yare Naruto-kun. Belakangan ini, kau sering terlambat ya." Perlahan Kakashi berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang telah membeku ditempat. Guru itu! Itu si guru mesum yang ingin Naruto hindari setelah mendengar cerita dari sahabat bubble gum-nya?!

Naruto pun ikut mundur perlahan disaat Kakashi makin gencar mendekat kearahnya. "H-hehe, ti-dak. Si-siapa yang terlambat. A-Aku baru saja habis dari toilet Kakashi-sensei. Iya, toilet~." Cengiran lebar Naruto tampakkan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedang menderanya.

"Benarkah?" Kakashi tampak menyeringai misterius. "Kelasmu ada dilantai 3 bukan? Apa toilet lantai 3 sedang rusak hingga repot-repot membuatmu pergi ke lantai satu hanya untuk buang air kecil? Aku rasa tidak. Dasi juga belum kau pakai," Kakashi menarik kecil kerah seragam Naruto dengan jemari tangan kiri. "Tas sekolah saja masih kau sandang. Masih mau menyangkal kalau kau tidak terlambat, Hn?"

"I-Itu... A-Ano-"

Kakashi menundukan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan tinggi badan Naruto. Ia pun menatap Naruto tajam dengan kedua bola mata beda warna miliknya. "Bisa kau ikut aku keruangan ku, Naruto? Sebab hari ini jadwal ku menjadi guru piket untuk mengurus murid-murid terlambat sepertimu."

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter terdapat dua orang manusia berbeda warna rambut saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Si rambut perak tampak sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas mejanya, sedangkan si pirang hanya tertunduk dalam meratapi betapa sial sekali hidupnya hari ini bisa bertemu dengan guru bermarga Hatake yang terkenal dengan otak jenius, wajah rupawan, tapi sangat disayangkan pikirannya sangat luar biasa mesum.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa terlambat hari ini Naruto-kun?" Ucap Kakashi mengawali pembicaraan. Naruto tetap menundukkan kepala, kedua jari telunjuk saling bermain satu sama lain. Kakashi menautkan jari-jari kedua tangan, lalu disandarkannya siku tangan menyentuh meja dihadapan mereka, membuat jari-jari yang saling bertautan itu bisa menopang dagunya. "Kalau kau diam, aku anggap kau mau menerima hukuman atas keterlambatanmu hari ini. Kau pilih yang mana, Naruto? Membersihkan toilet, mencabut rumput halaman belakang sekolah, atau..." Jeda Kakashi sejenak. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau mau membantuku memeriksa ulangan murid kelas XII-C di _apartemenku_?"

"Ti-Tidak!" Teriak Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan dihadapan Kakashi, bermaksud menolak. "Ba-Baiklah, aku memang terlambat karna, ehem! Bangun kesiangan. Ja-di bisakah aku kembali ke kelasku, sensei?" Pinta Naruto setengah memelas. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto lebih memilih dihukum Kurenai daripada dihukum oleh Kakashi. Sekali pun Kurenai menghukum Naruto berdiri didepan kelas dengan kedua tangan mencubit masing-masing telinga selama satu hari penuh dan menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-teman kelasnya, Naruto tidak akan keberatan.

Kakashi tersenyum samar. _'Benar-benar masih polos.'_ Inner Kakashi mendapat jawaban super polos dari Naruto mengenai keterlambatannya. Bangun kesiangan? Sungguh, sepanjang sejarah ia mengajar di Konoha High School hampir menginjak tahun ke 4, baru kali ini Kakashi bertemu dengan murid berbicara segamlang itu. Biasanya para murid akan mencari alasan yang lebih meyakinkan agar tidak terkena hukuman, paling tidak alasan tersebut bisa menutupi faktor sebenarnya agar tidak tercium dan tidak akan menambah masalah makin runyam tentunya. Tapi ini? Seorang remaja pirang memiliki wajah terbilang manis dari anak perempuan berbicara blak-blakan begini. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa kata-katanya itu bisa memancing amarah seseorang untuk menghukumnya tanpa ampun. Untung saja Kakashi bukan termaksud guru yang mudah naik darah, kalau guru yang lainnya sih bisa dipastikan nasip Naruto akan berakhir dengan membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah. "Terlambat tetaplah terlambat, Naruto-kun." Kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan kearah Naruto, dan berakhir duduk diatas meja dengan kedua tangan memenjarakan Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas kursi. "Dan aku akan tetap memberikan _hukuman _untukmu."

'GLUP!' Naruto menelan saliva di kerongkongan dengan susah payah. Kenapa Kakashi harus duduk dengan posisi begini sih?! Ini sangat membuat Naruto risih, apalagi tatapan mata Kakashi yang sangat tajam serta sulit diartikan. Ughh! Benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman. "Se-Sensei," Naruto mendorong dada bidang Kakashi yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Hn?" Gumam Kakashi tak jelas.

"Bi-Bisa menjauh sedikit? Aku-"

'BRAK!'

"KAKASHI!" Sosok pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata onyx kelam mendobrak pintu ruangan Kakashi. Pria itu tampak berkilat tajam menatap Kakashi yang berpose sungguh mengerikan dihadapan kedua matanya. Tubuh menunduk kebawah dengan kedua tangan menghadang Naruto. Heh! Siapapun yang melihat pasti bisa menebak kalau pria berambut perak itu seperti hendak mencium (baca: mencuri cium) pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya menjauhi Naruto. "Yo~ Obito, ada masalah apa?" Tanya Kakashi innconent. Obito menyilangkan kedua tangan diatas dada. "Justru aku yang ingin bertanya, ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kau menyeret Naruto masuk keruanganmu?"

"Menyeret ya." Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana ya, sepertinya kata menyeret itu tidak tepat kau tujukan padaku. Naruto datang terlambat, karna hari ini jadwal ku bertugas sebagai guru piket. Jadi, aku meminta dia datang keruanganku untuk mendiskusikan hukuman apa yang akan ia terima akibat keterlambatannya itu." Jelas Kakashi singkat.

Obito menatap Naruto sekilas, lalu kembali memandang Kakashi. "Baiklah. Naruto kau kembali ke kelas. Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab atas keterlambatan mu."

"Tidak bisa kawan. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman, itu sebagai konsekuensi atas perbuatannya sendiri. Kalau kau bertindak seperti ini, itu sama saja kau menyalahi aturan sekolah ini. Naruto akan semakin bertindak kekanak-kanakkan kau lindungi terus. Hukuman ini bertujuan untuk membuatnya lebih disiplin lagi dalam mengatur waktu supaya kedepannya ia tidak akan datang terlambat lagi." Sanggah Kakashi tak setuju dengan tindakan Obito.

"Aku tidak melindungi," balas Obito cepat. "Dia akan mengikuti ujian semester sebentar lagi, dan aku tidak mau waktu yang semestinya ia gunakan untuk mengikuti pelajaran kau ganggu dengan perintah membersihkan toilet. Hanya itu saja."

"Sudahku bilang itu konsekuensi atas keterlambatannya. Jika ia tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran, seharusnya dia datang lebih cepat." Kakashi berjalan kearah Obito sambil memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana. "Dan hukuman yang kuberikan hanya untuk memberikan efek jera saja. Tenanglah Obito, aku tidak akan memberi hukuman yang berlebihan. Karna aku tidak akan menyakiti murid _kesukaanku_." Bisik Kakashi pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Obito.

"Kau-"

"Permisi Kakashi-sensei, Obito-sensei." Ucap seseorang diambang pintu ruangan Kakashi. Kontan 3 penghuni didalam ruangan itu menoleh bersamaan kearah asal suara. "Maaf menggangu waktu anda, saya kesini hanya ingin memanggil Naruto. Dia sudah ditunggu wakil kepala sekolah diruangannya."

"Wakil kepala sekolah?" Obito menyerit tak yakin dengan ucapan pemuda berambut nanas itu. Mengerti arti tatapan Obito, pemuda bermata sebesar biji kuaci itu menatap kedua pria dewasa didepannya tajam. Seperti bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan saja.

"Yaa, wakil kepala sekolah. Beliau ingin membahas pertandingan olahraga antara SMU se-Tokyo yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa minggu lagi." Nara muda itu menyenderkan lengan kirinya disisi pintu dengan tangan kiri ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. "Jika kira-kira tidak ada hal penting lagi yang ingin dibahas, bisa Naruto ikut denganku sensei? Sepertinya wakil kepala sekolah telah lama menunggu kedatangan kami."

Hening sejenak...

"Tentu saja Nara-kun." Ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Kakashi langsung beranjak berdiri dari kursi, kemudian berjalan kearah Shikamaru. "Umm, Naruto." Panggil Kakashi saat melihat Naruto hendak berjalan mengekori Shikamaru yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Kakashi dan Obito. "Aku bebaskan kau kali ini, tapi bila kau terlambat lagi. Aku pastikan tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan seperti ini."

Naruto hanya melotot horor kearah Kakashi. Secepat kilat, Naruto langsung melesat berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dan Obito. Mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Kakashi baka!" Gerutu Obito menatap nyalang Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Obito sesaat lewat ekor mata, lalu berjalan kearah kursinya. "Hn, tidak apa-apa Obito."

"Hey, apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak apa-apa?!'" Balas Obito tidak terima dan kemudian terjadilah pertengkaran adu mulut yang lebih didominasi oleh Obito dengan Kakashi bergumam tak jelas merespon sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Di koridor terlihat Shikamaru dan Naruto saling berjalan beriringan menuju kearah tangga. Satu tepukan dari tangan mungil berkulit tan mendarat mulus di bahu Shikamaru. "Hehe, terima kasih kawan kau sudah menyelamatkan ku hari ini. Fuh~, untung saja kau datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan dihukum oleh guru mesum itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar berniat sekali menghukumku tadi." Naruto mengusap peluh yang ada dikeningnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku sudah tahu akan terjadi hal ini, Naruto." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hehe, kau benar-benar teman yang pengertian." Cengiran lima jari terlihat jelas di bola mata Shikamaru. "Hey, kenapa kita malah naik tangga? Ruang wakil kepala sekolah ada dilantai bawah kan?" Seru Naruto menarik ujung seragam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. "Kita tidak akan ke ruang wakil kepala sekolah." Jawab Shikamaru singkat dan memilih melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang wakil kepala sekolah menunggu kedatangan kita? Kenapa sekarang kita malah tidak kesana?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah, benar-benar merepotkan sekali berbicara dengan manusia seperti Naruto ini. Lamban sekali mencerna situasi dan keadaan. Benar-benar! "Aku sudah menemui wakil kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu, karna kau datang terlambat, dan wakil kepala sekolah banyak urusan yang harus dikerjakan, jadi ia langsung membicarakan perihal pertandingan itu langsung denganku. Akan ku beritahu apa saja yang beliau katakan padaku tadi nanti dikelas."

Naruto hanya ber'oh saja mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Tidak mengetahui maksud sebenarnya tindakan Shikamaru tadi. "Sore ini kau ada waktu?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu ia pun menatap Shikamaru yang ada disebelahnya. "Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Dakaiyama? Salah satu toko elektronik disana sedang mengadakan promo, mungkin kita bisa membeli processor kosong untuk robotmu dan beberapa peralatan yang lainnya seperti kabel, lapisan logam untuk menanamkan ion-ion pada pin metal Processormu agar transistor-transistor pada robotmu nantinya saling terhubung. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto sekilas, ingin melihat raut wajah pemuda blonde itu. "Toko elektronik yang biasanya menjajakan alat-alat seperti itu rata-rata harganya cukup terbilang mahal. Kalau sedang diskon atau promo, kita bisa sedikit menghemat uang. Memang sih toko yang mengadakan promo umumnya tidak memiliki barang lengkap seperti toko lainnya. Aku rasa berkunjung tidak ada salahnya. Kalau barang yang kita cari tidak ada, kita bisa ke Shibuya. Lagi pula Dakaiyama dan Shibuya cukup dekat."

Naruto menganguk-anggukan kepala sembari melipat kedua tangan diatas dada. "Terserah kau saja, bagaimana baiknya, kalau aku sih oke saja. Habis aku tidak tahu menahu soal robot-robotan sih, hehe. Baiklah, sore ini kita ke Dakaiyama. Jam setengah empat. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju. Akan ku jemput kau setengah empat kalau begitu."

.

Bel pertanda pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi murid Kohona High School pun mulai membubarkan diri untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, begitu juga dengan pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut merah bata yang sedang membereskan segala buku-buku pelajaran kedalam tasnya. Gaara yang baru keluar dari ruang kelas, menyerit heran melihat sosok familiar dikedua mata emerland-nya sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggung didinding. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Neji?"

Pemuda berkulit putih dengan surai hitam panjang dikuncir satu pada ujung rambut, menolehkan kepala kearah Gaara. "Ohh, kau. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang saja. Kau mau pulang?"

Gaara hanya mengganguk samar, "Kalau orang yang sedang kau tunggu itu adalah Naruto. Sangat disayangkan sekali, dia sudah pulang bersama dengan Shikamaru tadi."

Neji melipat kedua tangan diatas dada. Alis kirinya pun sedikit terangkat. "Shikamaru?" Gumamnya pelan seperti mengenali sosok yang dibicarakan oleh Gaara. "Ohh, pemenang olimpiade Sains, dan Matematika itu maksudmu. Ck, dasar!" Neji berdecak kesal, lalu menatap Gaara lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu aku sedang menunggu bocah pirang itu?"

"Insting. Kurasa," jawab Gaara sekenanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak menyangka instingmu bisa setepat itu." Neji mulai berjalan mengikuti Gaara yang telah melangkahkan kaki terlebih dahulu. "Hmm. Mau ku antar pulang? Sekalian aku ingin kerumahmu menemui Kankuro. Bagaimana?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu ia pun menjawab. "Tidak masalah."

.

* * *

.

Naruto memasuki kamar serba orangenya dengan handuk biru yang melilit dipinggang. Ia pun berjalan perlahan kearah lemari pakaian yang ada disudut kamar. Sambil menyenandungkan beberapa bait lagu, kedua tangan mungil itu terus mengaduk isi lemari mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk pergi dengan sahabat _rusa_-nya ke Dakaiyama. T-shirt putih berlengan panjang dan celana jeans berwarna hitam menjadi pilihan sang Namikaze muda. Dilemparkannya kedua pakaian itu diatas tempat tidur, merasa keadaan kamar yang sunyi membuatnya merasa sedikit takut, terlebih saat Naruto pulang sekolah tadi ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari tetangga sekitar menyebutkan bahwa ada penampakan dikamarnya tadi malam. Ketakutan Naruto akan hal-hal berbau mistis semakin membuatnya paranoid sendiri. Tak ingin kamarnya sepi senyap bak dikuburan, ia pun berinistiatif menghilangkan kesunyian ini dengan memutar lagu rock kesukaannya lewat speaker mini.

"Dimana kabel dataku ya?" Naruto celingukan sendiri mencari kabel data ponsel I-phone 5 nya. "Ahh~, itu dia." Sebut Naruto saat melihat kabel data tergeletak diatas meja kecil tak jauh dari Notebook-nya berada. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati sisi meja, saking terburu-burunya mengambil kabel data itu, ia tidak menyadari kabel charger Notebook terjulur diatas karpet berbulu.

'Gubrak!'

"I-Ittai~." Keluh Naruto tersandung kabel charger yang mengakibatkan ia terjatuh dengan Notebook Acer 10" menimpa kepalanya. "Dasar! Siapa sih yang men'charge Notebook ku sembarangan begini!" Umpat pemuda tan itu sembari meletakan Notebook keatas meja.

_**"Dobe."**_

"Eh?!" Naruto melihat kekiri dan kekanan saat merasa pendengarannya menangkap suara ganjil. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa dikamarnya, Naruto pun kembali pada tujuan awal, yaitu memutar lagu kesukaannya. "Mungkin perasaanku saja." Gumam Naruto mengangkat bahunya singkat, diraihnya kabel data diatas meja, lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah meja belajar.

Sekilas mata seterang langit itu menatap rak buku yang terjejer rapi disudut kamar. Melihat benda bulat berwarna merah sebesar bola kasti berteger didepan deretan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi, Naruto pun segera berbalik arah menghampiri rak buku untuk mengambil benda tersebut. "Ini dia~." Seru Naruto girang sembari menjinjit kecil mencoba menggapai speaker mini yang terletak dirak paling atas. Karna rak buku dihadapannya cukup tinggi, Naruto yang bersusah payah ingin meraih speaker mini tak sengaja menyenggol miniatur patung kucing disebelah speaker mini itu.

'TUK!' Patung kucing sukses mengenai wajahnya yang sedang mendongkak keatas. "Aww!" Teriak Naruto sembari memijit pangkal hidung yang berdenyut hebat mencium patung karet itu. Tak hanya patung kucing saja, bola-bola kecil sebagai aksesoris di rak buku ikut jatuh berhamburan kearah kepalanya. "Aww, aww! Aduh! Ughh!" Naruto melindungi kepalanya dari bola-bola itu dengan kedua tangan.

_**"Benar-benar Dobe."**_

Lagi, Naruto lagi-lagi mendengar suara itu. Suara yang beberapa saat lalu ia dengar. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, suara tersebut kini terdengar lebih jelas dengan volume yang tidak bisa dikatagorikan pelan, sangat keras malah. Jadi tidak mungkin rasanya Naruto menganggap suara itu hanya halusinasi atau salah dengar saja. Naruto yakin, sangat yakin kalau saat ini ada 'orang' lain sedang bersama dirinya dikamar ini. "Siapa?" Sebut Naruto dengan lantang dan tegas, walaupun kelihatannya Naruto sangat pemberani dan tak kenal takut, tapi sebenarnya saat ini jantung Naruto sudah berdebar tak karuan. Takut kalau sosok yang sedang satu kamar dengannya kini adalah seorang penjahat yang ingin merampok rumahnya. Seberani-beraninya Naruto, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pencuri membawa berbagai macam senjata tajam, tentu siapa pun akan takut. Naruto itu bukan seorang pahlawan yang bisa menghabisi penjahat dengan menggunakan Rasengan ataupun Kage bunshin seperti di anime kesukaannya. Ia hanya seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun yang nilai pengalaman berkelahi pun tidak ada.

_**"Kau benar-benar Dobe,"**_ kepala robot yang semula tertunduk dalam diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidur, tiba-tiba tegak dengan sendirinya sambil memancarkan cahaya kemerahan dari mata bulat berbentuk seperti biji kelereng. _**"Naruto Uzumaki..."**_

"GYAAAAA~!" Teriak Naruto histeris mendapati robot yang seharusnya rusak (kata Shikamaru) itu dapat berbicara. Malah menyebutkan nama lengkap Naruto secara detail seperti itu, membuat pemuda berkulit tan bertambah shock berat.

"Naruto, jangan teriak-teriak di dalam kamar!" Bentak Kushina dari luar kamar. Namun bukannya berhenti, Naruto semakin kencang berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Si robot hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam, membiarkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu terus berteriak. Nanti juga dia akan diam sendiri, begitulah pikir si robot.

"Kenapa kau teriak Naruto?" Sosok laki-laki berambut nanas dengan T-shirt putih dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dan jeans biru gelap diambang pintu kamar, menyerit heran melihat Naruto terus berteriak bak orang gila.

Naruto bernafas lega saat melihat Shikamaru ada didekatnya. "GYAAA! Shika!" Naruto berlari kecil kearah Shikamaru, lalu bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap itu. "H-Hantu... Ro-bot itu, a-ada hantunya." Tunjuk Naruto pada robot berkepala bulat diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

"Hantu?" Ulang Shikamaru dengan alis terangkat, kurang yakin atas kata-kata Naruto. Naruto mengangguk cepat merespon pertanyaan pemuda Nara itu. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Hantu? Di abad 21 yang telah maju begini, Naruto masih percaya dengan yang namanya, hantu? Ohh, ayolah. Jaman modern seperti ini mana ada hantu. Itu hanya tahayul, sesuatu hal konyol yang terus ditanamkan oleh orang tua jaman dahulu untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak mereka agar tidak berbuat nakal. Naruto itu telah beranjak dewasa, masa hal-hal seperti ini masih ia takutkan. "Dengar Naruto, hantu itu tidak ada. Kau mengerti?"

"Ada Shika! Ro-Robot itu, robot itu hantunya?! Aku dengar sendiri robot itu bisa bicara. Malah, malah dia mengatai ku Dobe sambil memanggil nama lengkapku! Kau sendirikan yang bilang kalau robot pemberian Obito-sensei sudah rusak sejak awal sebelum beredar dipasaran. Nah, kalau dia bisa berbicara sendiri tanpa diperbaiki terlebih dahulu, itu artinya robot ini dirasuki hantu Shika." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Shikamaru memijat-mijat pelipisnya, "Mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja, Naruto. Kau salah dengar." Shikamaru membalikan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Naruto. "Kau terlalu terbawa pikiran menginginkan robot ini bisa berfungsi, hingga tanpa sadar saat melihatnya, kau jadi sedikit berhalusinasi oleh pikiran mu yang terus bersugesti ingin robot itu segera berfungsi. Dia tidak bisa bicara, Naruto. Alam bawah sadarmu lah yang membuat robot ini seolah-olah sedang berbicara padamu."

Natuto merenggut kesal, tidak suka dengan apa yang Shikamaru katakan padanya. "Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi, Shika! Robot itu tadi memang berbicara denganku kok!"

"Baik. Akan ku buktikan padamu, kalau robot ini tidak bisa berbicara, tidak sedang dirasuki atau apalah namanya itu." Putus Shikamaru sembari melangkahkan kaki mendekat kearah robot. Naruto mendekap Shikamaru dari belakang dengan tangan kiri melingkar diperut Shikamaru dan tangan satunya menarik punggung kemeja. "J-Jangan Shika! Nanti kau kerasukan kalau memegang robot aneh itu!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah, melihat pemuda mungil itu tanpa pertahanan sama sekali. Masih mengenakan handuk melilit dipinggang, memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini, apa si bodoh ini tidak memikirkan dampak negatif dari tindakannya sekarang? Shikamaru akui, ia memang menyukai pemuda bermata blue sapphier itu seperti yang dibicarakan teman-temannya saat berkunjung kerumah Naruto untuk memperbaiki robot pemberian Obito-sensei. Malah sudah sejak lama ia memendam perasaan itu. Masalahnya, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka akan kondisi dan situasi, terlihat dari semua perhatian yang Shikamaru berikan padanya tak mendapat respon berarti. Jujur, Shikamaru itu orang yang sangat malas dalam melakukan segala sesuatu hal berbau rumit-rumit seperti ini, tapi demi Naruto ia rela datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk mengajak bocah pirang itu pergi ke Dakaiyama membeli PC kosong. Segala pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan dengan susah payah, tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan, tentu akan membuat siapa pun akan sedikit sakit hati dan kecewa. Bila telah dilanda oleh kedua perasaan itu, sebagai pelampiasan tidak bisa mendapatkan hati orang yang kita sukai, tindakan diluar batas akan terjadi. Seperti yang dialami oleh Shikamaru saat ini, bila disungguhi pemandangan yang menggiurkan oleh sang pujaan hati, tentu ia akan kehilangan kendali hingga menyebabkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan kerasukan, Naruto. Hantu itu tidak ada, harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu agar kau mengerti." Shikamaru melepaskan tangan kiri Naruto diperutnya. Lalu berjalan kearah meja kecil samping tempat tidur dimana robot kepala bulat itu berada. "Lihat, aku tidak kerasukan, kan? Robot ini juga tidak berbicara seperti yang kau bilang tadi." Shikamaru mengancungkan robot ditangannya pada Naruto.

"Emm... Tapi-"

Shikamaru menghampiri meja kecil terlapisi karpet berbulu, meletakan robot kecil itu tepat diatas meja, lalu ia mendudukan diri diatas karpet berbulu sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki. "Sudahlah Naruto. Mungkin kau salah dengar. Robot ini masih rusak, tidak mungkin bisa berbicara. Lagipula kalau pun berfungsi, robot murahan seperti ini tidak memiliki program khusus sistem komunikasi layaknya sensor suara. Jadi mustahil rasanya robot ini bisa berbicara. Kalau pun benar robot ini bisa bicara, paling itu hanya sebuah rekaman kecil berisi sejumlah kata-kata tertentu yang akan terus diulangi pengucapannya saat dinyalakan."

Naruto menekan dagunya selama beberapa saat, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru ada benarnya. "Be-Benar juga, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Ia pun ikut duduk disebelah Shikamaru sembari memperhatikan dengan seksama robot itu. Shikamaru menatap Naruto dalam diam, tak lama ia pun buka suara. "Naruto..."

"Eh?! Apa?"

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Cepat ganti pakaian mu. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 4. Kau tahu sendirikan toko yang mengadakan promo akan cepat tutup karna diserbu pembeli. Jika kau lama seperti ini, bisa-bisa kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa."

Naruto melirik jam rubah yang ada didinding kamar. Tepukan kecil dari telapak tangan kanan mendarat mulus dijidatnya. "Oh iya! Tunggu sebentar Shika, aku tidak akan lama." Naruto mengambil stelan baju diatas tempat tidur yang sebelumnya ia lempar, lalu berlari keluar kamar.

"Ha~h, mendokusei."

.

.

.

Dakaiyama, 17.30

Naruto berdecak kagum dengan kepadatan orang-orang yang berlalu disekitar jalan pinggiran etalase toko-toko. Berbagai pernak-pernik, toko kue, toko baju, jajanan-jajanan kecil Naruto jumpai disela-sela melangkahkan kaki menuju toko elektronik yang menjadi tujuan keberangkatannya dan juga Shikamaru. Memang sih Dakaiyama tidak bisa disamakan dengan Shibuya, sebab Shibuya adalah surganya para Shopaholic sedangkan Dakaiyama tempatnya anak-anak muda untuk jalan-jalan atau sekedar hunting bersama teman-teman. Dakaiyama terkenal sebagai tempat wisata kuliner, terlihat disepanjang jalan terdapat restoran, cafe-cafe, dan toko-toko makanan baik itu toko roti ataupun toko kue.

"Shika, kita kesana!" Tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu kedai ramen tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Mata Shikamaru mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, lalu ia menghela nafas lelah. "Kita kesana setelah membeli perlengkapan untuk Processor robot mu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu benar Shika? Ku pegang kata-katamu ya. Awas kalau kau berbohong." Naruto langsung menyeret lengan Shikamaru agar berjalan secepat mungkin. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita pergi ketoko elektronik itu. Lalu setelahnya kita pergi ke kedai ramen~"

"Ck! Mendokusei." Gumam Shikamaru pasrah diseret oleh Naruto.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sampai disalah satu toko elektronik yang telah ramai dikunjungi banyak orang. Seperti kata pemuda Nara itu bilang, toko elektronik yang mengadakan promo cenderung tidak memiliki kelengkapan pada barang yang ia jual. Hal itu berlaku untuk toko elektronik lainnya sekalipun tidak mengadakan promo. Namun sepertinya perkiraan Shikamaru telah meleset, sebab tak hanya alat-alat merakit robot dijajakan oleh toko itu, bahkan PC-PC canggih seperti intel dan Amd yang tidak mudah didapatkan, mikrokontroler standar yang umum beredar seperti AVR, Basic Stamp, dan Basic Atom dengan kemampuan luar biasa, aktuator robot humanoid seperti servo, motor DC, stepper, pneumatic, dan Iainnya lengkap ditoko ini. Tak hanya itu, berbagai macam robot Humanoid seperti ASIMO diproduksi oleh Honda dan robot medis, serta robot Animonoid seperti AIBO (robot anjing) di produksi oleh Sony, robot kucing, robot ceetach, robot tikus, belalang, dan lain-lainya berjejer rapi distan-stan khusus ditengah-tengah ruang toko. Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Toko sederhana seperti ini bisa menjual perlengkapan robot super lengkap melebihi toko resmi yang ada di Shibuya? Heh! Patut dicurigai barang-barang yang ada ditoko ini. Biasanya barang-barang lengkap seperti ini sangat tidak mudah dijumpai, sebab perusahaan yang memproduksi barang seperti ini lebih sering menjual pada dealer-dealer resmi mereka, dan tentu harganya sangat selangit, stoknya pun terbatas. Kalau pun ada toko yang menjual perlengkapan robot yang susah didapatkan dengan stok banyak dan harga murah, umumnya barang yang mereka jual itu imitasi, atau palsu. Tapi setelah memeriksa benda tersebut satu persatu, mustahil rasanya semua barang ini adalah palsu sebab segel pada barang masih bagus, tidak cacat atau rusak sama sekali. _'Ada apa dengan toko ini?'_ Batin Shikamaru meneliti benda-benda dihadapannya intens.

"...ka, Shika? Hey Shika?!" Panggil Naruto menarik ujung kemeja pemuda lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Eh?! Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah sadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan didada. "Cepat pilih barang-barang yang ingin kau beli untuk perlengkapan robotku. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kulihat, kau hanya diam saja."

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia pun berjalan kearah rak-rak kecil berisi berbagai komponen elektronik. Dengan gesit jemari lentik terbalut kulit putih itu memilih berbagai alat-alat perlengkapan robot Naruto mulai dari kabel, logam metal, alat pelebur, Card Readres khusus PC, beberapa lembar silikon, wafer (*bukan makanan, tapi lempengan tipis berwarna hitam dengan bentuk bergelombang pada pembuatan PC atau Processor), dan beberapa kawat-kawat tembaga untuk menghubungkan aliran listrik nantinya pada PC.

"Aneh sekali." Gumam Naruto sembari menatap isi dalam tas sandang warna hitam dipunggungnya. Shikamaru melirik Naruto sekilas lewat ekor mata. Lalu kembali memilih berbagai komponen rak-rak dihadapannya, menelitinya sesaat, dan terakhir memasukan berbagai komponen itu kedalam keranjang belanja. "Kenapa dia bisa ada disini ya?" Naruto menekan dagu seperti sedang berpikir. "Perasaan aku tidak membawa ini tadi."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru, lalu menyodorkan isi tas pada pemuda itu. "Aneh sekali, padahal aku tadi tidak membawa dia. Kenapa bisa ada didalam tas ku ya?" Shikamaru mencondongkan kepala kearah tas yang telah dibuka lebar oleh Naruto. "Kau bawa robot?" Tanya Shikamaru singkat.

Gelengan kepala terpampang jelas di mata sebesar biji kuaci itu. Naruto kembali mengancingkan resleting tasnya setelah mengambil dompet kecil dari dalam tas itu. "Aku tidak membawanya. Seingat ku, aku sudah meletakkan robot ini di atas rak buku. Kok bisa terbawa sih."

"Hn, mungkin kau tidak ingat saat membawanya." Shikamaru berjalan kearah kasir setelah benda yang akan ia beli telah dirasa cukup. Saat sampai dikasir, pemuda itu pun bertanya tentang satu lagi benda yang akan ia beli. "Apakah toko kalian menjual PC kosong?"

"PC kosong?" Ulang si penjaga kasir.

"Iya, PC _kosong_. PC berjenis IC LM339, ada?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi, si penjaga kasir tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia pun mengambil telfon dimeja kasir sebelah kiri, berbicara selama beberapa saat, dan akhirnya buka suara, "PC IC LM339 saat ini barangnya sedang kosong, banyak diburu pembeli. Kalau untuk PC _kosong_ berjenis IC LM339 katamu itu, sepertinya tidak ada. Ohh iya, _Intel® Core™ i7 Processor_ produk terbaru itu ada loh ditoko kami, lebih bagus daripada PC IC LM339, tak perlu menambahkan data-data lagi karna Processor i7 lebih lengkap dan sempurna dari PC yang lain. Juga mudah dioperasikan untuk para pemula sekali pun yang baru mengenal dunia robot, apa kau mau? Bisa dicicil loh untuk pembayarannya."

"Heh! PC i7 saja ada ditoko kalian, kenapa IC LM339 _kosong_ saja tidak ada. Benar-benar merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru sarkastis, si penjaga kasir merenggut kesal atas perkataan Shikamaru. "Apa PC kosong yang lainnya juga tidak ada? Terserah jenisnya apa, yang penting berbentuk diagonal seperti IC LM339." Penjaga kasir menggeleng kepala cepat, menegaskan bahwa benda yang Shikamaru cari tidak ada di toko ini.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. "Apa Mikrokontroler PIC 16F877A ada ditoko ini? Jangan bilang mikrokontroler seperti itu juga tidak ada atau sudah habis diburu pembeli."

"Tentu saja ada anak muda!" Ucap kasir itu ketus. "Kau ingin jenis apa? PIC 16F877A ada banyak sekali. 8kB code, 368B data, 256B EPROM, Ports A-E, 2xACMP, 2xCCP, PSP, 3xTimers, MSSP, USART, dan 8x10bit ADC."

"8x10bit ADC." Kata Shikamaru singkat. Kasir itu hendak berjalan kearah belakang menuju sebuah pintu. "Tunggu." Si kasir berhenti sejenak mendengar suara Shikamaru. "3 buah sensor ultrasonik ping parallax, 2 buah infrared Sharp GP2D12, sensor proximity, phototransistor, dan Uvtron Hamamatsu." Setelah mengerutu tak jelas, penjaga kasir itu menghilang dibalik pintu, dan kembali membawa benda yang diinginkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Shikamaru singkat, ia pun menolehkan kepala kearah samping kiri tak ingin melihat wajah mengerikan dari petugas kasir yang sedang memasukan barang-barang mereka beli kedalam tas kertas.

"Shika," Naruto menarik ujung kemeja Shikamaru. Membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepala kearah pemuda mungil disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau malah membeli mikro, mikro apa lah itu. Bukan PC yang kau sebutkan kemarin? Kalaupun tidak ada, kita bisa ke Shibuya membeli PC _kosong_ itu. Memangnya robot ini bisa berfungsi jika tidak ada PC-nya? Kau sendirikan yang bilang PC itu adalah otaknya robot."

"Dengar Naruto, toko elektronik yang menjual alat-alat langka seperti ini saja tidak menjual PC kosong. Apalagi toko elektronik yang ada di Shibuya. Lagipula PC kosong memang susah dicari, sebab dari perusahaan pembuatannya sendiri jarang membuat PC kosong kecuali bila dipesan secara khusus. Memesan pada ahli pembuatan PC yang bukan berasal dari perusahaan pembuatannya juga bisa, atau membuat Processor sendiri juga bisa kalau memang mengetahui cara pembuatan Processor itu sendiri untuk membuat robot yang kita inginkan." Shikamaru menghirup nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kembali. "Tapi membuat Processor itu sangat rumit, terlebih komponen-komponen pembuatannya yang sulit dan mahal. Lagipula tanpa Processor IC LM339, robot mu bisa berfungsi tetapi tidak secara otomatis, melainkan manual karna menggunakan Mikrokontroler PIC 16F877A yang diprogram menggunakan Proton+ dengan bahasa Basic. Mikrokontroler ini dilengkapi dengan dua PIC 16F877A. Dimana pada PIC pertama digunakan untuk memproses semua input dan menghasilkan output. Input yang dihasilkan berasal dari PIC kedua, Infrared Proximity, Limit Switch, dan DIP Switch. Sedangkan output yang dihasilkan adalah gerakan motor servo sebagai kaki-kaki dari robot dan motor DC sebagai motor agar tangan pada robot dapat bergerak juga."

Shikamaru mengambil kertas belanja yang telah dikemas oleh si petugas kasir. "Sedangkan pada PIC kedua digunakan untuk memproses input-an yang berasal dari sensor Ultrasonik, sensor UVtron, dan sensor Infrared Sharp GP2D12. Output dari PIC kedua ini akan menjadi input-an untuk PIC pertama. Nah, sebagai pengganti perilaku IC LM339 yang hanya menghasilkan logika 0 dan Z mengkonversi perintah data ke dalam bentuk digital dari pin-pin metal yang berfungsi sebagai kontak antara microchip dengan komponen mekanik dan elektronik, aku gunakan 3 buah sensor ultrasonik ping parallax, 2 buah infrared Sharp GP2D12, sensor proximity, phototransistor, dan Uvtron Hamamatsu."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya seperti tidak mengerti. "Emm~. A-Aku tidak terlalu paham. Ya sudahlah, yang penting robotku bisa segera berfungsi, hehehe." Telapak tangan kiri dan kanan Naruto saling bergesekan satu sama lain seperti sedang menunggu hidangan lezat.

Shikamaru berdecak lidah melihat tingkah Naruto, lalu ia pun meraih dompet yang ada disaku belakang celana. "Berapa?" Tanya Shikamaru pada petugas kasir. Melihat Naruto bersiap-siap mengeluarkan uang dari dompet ditangan kanannya, Shikamaru pun menutup dompet ditangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. "Biar aku yang bayar."

"Tapi-"

"5.125 yen." Ucap si petugas kasir, tanpa buang-buang waktu, Shikamaru meletakan uang sepuluh ribu yen di meja kasir. "Tunggu sebentar." Petugas kasir menyiapkan uang kembalian Shikamaru dari brankas mesin kasir.

"Shika!" Naruto mengembungkan pipi tak suka sembari mengerutkan bibir.

"Aku yang mengajakmu, artinya aku juga yang mentraktirmu."

Naruto melipat kedua tangan dengan pipi terus dikembungkan. "Akan ku ganti nanti uangmu. Oh ya Shika, aku ingin melihat robot disana dulu ya?"

"Tidak usah diganti. Ya, pergilah." Setelah mendapat persetujuan Shika, Naruto pun bergegas meninggalkan Shika yang masih menunggu uang kembalian pergi menuju kestan robot ditengah-tengah toko. "UWAHH~~" Decak Naruto kagum melihat kegagahan robot-robot itu. "Andai saja aku punya robot seperti ini~."

'KRAK!'

_'Eh?! Bunyi apa itu?'_ Batin Naruto mendengar bunyi aneh dari sekumpulan robot yang ada dihadapannya. Mata sejernih biru langit itu meneliti para robot dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, lalu beralih ke stan yang terdiri dari besi-besi sebesar batang pepaya untuk menyangga robot. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Naruto hendak berbalik menyusul Shikamaru.

'KRAK-KRAK-KRAK!'

"Eh?!" Naruto berbalik lagi menghadap ke belakang. Lagi, Naruto mendengar bunyi aneh itu dari arah robot-robot yang ada dibelakangnya. Mata Naruto memicing tajam, namun setelahnya ia mengangkat bahu sesaat seperti tidak perduli dengan bunyi-bunyian aneh itu. _'Mungkin stan robot itu sudah berkarat jadi mengeluarkan bunyi aneh begitu.'_ Sebelum berbalik lagi kearah depan, Shikamaru telah memanggil Naruto terlebih dahulu. "Naruto, ayo!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Naruto memacu kedua langkah kaki, berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang semula melihat kearah depan pintu keluar toko elektronik, terbelalak kaget saat memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto yang ada dibelakang.

"NARUTO AWAS!" Teriak Shikamaru sembaru berlari kearah Naruto.

'JITT!'

'TREEEK~!'

'KRAKKK~! KRAKKK~! KRAKKK~!'

"Eh?" Naruto mendongkakkan kepala kearah belakang saat pendengarannya menangkap bunyi aneh yang ia dengar beberapa saat lalu. Seketika iris blue sapphier itu membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya...

**'DUM!'**

**.**

**.**

To-be-continue...

* * *

.

..

Hallo Minna ^-^V

Kembali lagi dengan dhiya-chan disini, disana, dan dimana-mana, huehehe. /PLAK!/. Umm~, fic ini sepi banget y peminatnya, hiks-hiks (TT^TT). Apa ceritanya jelek en ga nyambung abis y? Atau terlalu norak? Atau terlalu gaje? Atau, atau.. BLETAKK! (Di gebukin readres rame-rame kebanyakan cincong).

Oke! Tidak perlu banyak bacot, dhiya mau bales review dolo~~

nayuya (Guest): hehe, ini udah lanjut. Hah? Sasu jadi penjahat? Hahaha, a~ano kyaknya ga bisa deh, coz because di anime Sasu udeh jahat tuh y, kalo disini jahat kaga polin in lop ntar ama si Naru. Kasian dia image-nya udeh jelek, kalo ditambahin jelek ntar gantung diri lagi dia nyusul si Itachi, hehe /PLAK!/. Review lagee yee~ ^_^

Ciel-Kky30: hehe, arigatou ciel-san udah ripiu fic gaje ini. Hehe, iya Naru banyak yang suka tuh. Dia jadi primadona gitu deh dikalangan para seme. KYAAA~ kawaii nee~ (treak ala FG). Gaara? Hehe, ditunggu aje dah si Gaara suka apa ga ama si Naru. Jujur, dhiya pun binggung mau bikin dia suka ama ga nya (lha?). Hehe, ripiu agy y~

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: ga hebat kok khu-san. Hehe, dhiya banyak nyontek di tante google tuh komponen-nya. Arigatou y udeh mampir di fic abal ini (bungkuk-bungkuk). Shika ga pacaran ama Naru kok, cuma CiDaHa aje (Cinte Dalem Hati maksudnya), wkwkwk /PLAK!/. Sasuke? Fufufu~ (pake kacamata hitam sambil pegang kipas), udah tau belom tu orang beriman(?) jadi apa? Hehe, yosh! Ini udah update. Repiu agy y~ ^-^V

FBSN: hehe, Konichiwa Lillya! XD. (Abis dhiya ol-nya siang sih bukan malem, hehe ^-^?). Wahh, arigatou Lillya-san udah mau baca fic abal ini, hueee~ *nangis bombay*. Sungguh dhiya terharu sekali ada senior yang sudah berpengalaman seperti Lillya-san, mau review fic gaje bin parah, ga nyambung, en ancur-ancuran ini. Oke-oke! #hormat ama Lillya#. Dhiya akan perbaiki segala kekurangan di fic ini, hehe. Maklum, masih belajar, mohon bimbingannya y (bungkuk-bungkuk). Dan mohon bersabar dalam masa pembimbingan, dhiya masih melakukan kesalahan itu-itu terus (abis dobe-nya sama kayak Naru sih *di Rasengan Naru*). Ohh, onyx itu ga perlu pake hruf besar toh awalnya, cukup di italic aja y? Sipp-sipp. Hehe, iya si Suke jadi robot disini. Yosh! Ini udah update, arigatou Lillya-san atas ripiunya. Ditunggu kedatangan Lillya-san, hehe ^-^

Earl Louisia vi Duivel: Arigatou Earl-san atas reviewnya ^-^. Pusing? Sama dhiya juga pusing, /BUGGH!/. Ga jurusan kok, malah dhiya ga kenal tuh ama komponen-komponen. Cuma pas browsing di google tentang robot dan macam-macam PC untuk fic ini, dhiya ngerti dikit. Dan, eng-ing-eng~. Jadilah fanfic ini walaupun rada-rada maksa jalan ceritanya, hehe. Iya, ini udah lanjut. Review agy y ^-^V.

arriedonghae: hehe, iya ini udah lanjut. Arigatou arrie atas reviewnya. Sasuke? Ini udah tau belum Suke jadi apa? #PLAK! Ditabok arrie# (Arrie: Orang nanya, malah balik nanya!). Bentuk fisik Sasu disini untuk sementara robot pemberian si Obito, kedepannya... Rahasia, wkwkw (dihajar arrie sekeluarga). Review agy y~ ^^

PoeCien: hahaha, sama. Dobe-nya Naru menulari dhiya juga (dicekek Naru). Hehe, review lagi y ^^

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: hihi, Gun-chan setia kwan nee~. Muncul lagi di fic-nya dhiya. Hehe, tangkyu ye Gun-chan #meluk, ditendang Gun-chan#. Hehe, SAMA! Dhiya juga suka banget Naru direbutin ama semua Seme, KYAAAAA~! (Treak ala FC overdosis). Ho'o, mereka semua suka ama Naru, hehe. Kiba n Gaara? Maunya suka juga ama ga nih? Wkwkw, /PLAK!/. Aa' Suke udah mau nonggol nih, tapi seperti fic yang lainnya, si Suke harus muncul dengan penampilan cetar terkena badai dimana gitu, gkgkgk. Iya, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi y ^^

MJ (Guest): hayy~ juga MJ. Arigatou yaa udah mampir di fic gaje ini. Hehe, iya Shika suka ama Naru. Ini udah lanjut kok, ^-^. Review agy y..

devilluke ryu shin: hehe, iya arigatou y udah review fic aneh ini. Ini dhiya manggilnya apa nih? (Takut salah manggil nantinya, wkwkw). Fic ini juga banyak nyontek di google kok komponen robot nya, hehe. Maklum dhiya nih buta bgt ama yang namanya komponen robot, bukan bidangnya sih ^-^?. Review lagee y..

devilojoshi: hihi, ga kok dhiya bukan ahlinya robot. Cuma browsing aja di internet tentang komponen robot itu, terus dicocok-cocokin deh ama robot versi dhiya di I Robot ini, hehe. Iya, cius Shika suka ama Naru. Ho'o, Obito juga. Wkwkwk, klo Gaara masih tanda tanya nih mau di bikin suka ama ga nya, hehe. Sasu? Sabar ye neng, bentar lagi si aa' Suke muncul kok. Hehe, review lagi y ^^.

kimura shiba: nee Kimura-san, kayanya dhiya yang salah deh nama si oom terminator itu, wkwkwk. Bener kata kimura-san yang bener Arnold bukan Arlond, wkwkw. Tapi salah-salah dikit ga papa lah, huahahah (disantet Schwarzenegger sekeluarga). Yosh! Sasu jadi robot disini, hehe. Oke ripiu agy y kimura-san ^^.

AnakYunJae (Guest): L-Lemon? Entar dulu ye, dhiya mau cek stok dulu ada apa ga nya tuh lemon di kulkas dhiya, #BLETAKK# (bukan lemon itu woy!). Hehe, Shika emng DeBes kok dari ono'nya, wkwkw. ShikaKiba? Entar yaa, dhiya liat situasi dulu, wkwk. *plak! Banyak tawa mulu ni author stres*. GaNeji? Waduh, dhiya ga tau tuh bisa ga nya dhiya bikin Gaara-chan jadi seme. Abis Ga-chan imut-imut gimana getoh, sama kyk Naru-chan kuuu~ #dichidori Sasu#. Yosh! Ini udeh Ganbatte nih. Hehe, review agy yaa~.

Couphie: haha, Couphie-san jurusan yaa? Ada belajar komponen robot disekolah? Yupp! Seribu buat Couphie~! (Ngacungin 10(?) jempol). Begitulah kira-kira Couphie garis besar ch 1, tapi disini dhiya pake SD card, bukan micro sd. Micro sd itu memory untuk hp, kalo SD card itu untuk camera., begetoh. Wkwkkw, oke! Ini udah update, review lagi yaa~, ^^.

Shimizu Yumi (Guest): hehe, ga pinter kok. Dhiya nyontek loh komponen tuu robot di google. Dhiya tuh buta bgt loh ama yang namanya robot, wkwkwk. Iya, disini Naru banyak yang suka. Ho'o Shika suka ama Naru. Abis dhiya rada-rada suka nih ama pair ShikaNaru, xixixi. Sasuke jadi robot lah yang pasti Yumi. Hehe, dhiya pengen buat tuu Sasu ngelindung Naru-dobe seumur hidup, ga benci-bencian kyk di anime. Arggh! Kesel sendiri klo inget anime Naruto yang sekarang! Huh! Hehe, review lagi y Yumi-san, ^^.

kinana: arigatou kinana-san udah mampir di fic abal ini. Iya, udah update nih. hehe, mampir lagi y.. ^^

kitten-kitty (Guest): gomen kitty, bikin ribet pikiran mu, hehe. Hah? Komponen chocolate-cake? Ahh~, jadi laper nih baca repiu kitty, wkwk. Bagus? Bener nih bagus? Dhiya udah down loh, abis kalo dibaca-baca abal bgt, hehe. Alhamdulilah y suswanto upss! Maksudnya sesuatu, wkwk. Iya-iya, Klo ditahan-tahan jadi puyeng sendiri juga nih, hehe. Oke, review lagi yaa ^^.

Ar: oke? Apa artinya yaa? *cengo*.

Kira Hanazawa: hehe, ini udah agak terjawab belom kenapa mata robotnya merah? Hehe, iyes! Naru emang uke idaman. Review agy yaa.

akhir kata, Review please (maksa bener perasaaan). hehehe ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : I ROBOT_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Adventure, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Rating: M**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, Ga Normal, YAOI, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
BoysxBoys, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, Rusak parah, belum ada lemon harap bersabar, khusus untuk 17 Tahun keatas (Masih maksa mau baca, ga tanggung jawab dimarah Ortu!), de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Satu hari sebelumnya di ****Gaithersburg, Washington D.C (02.32 AM)**

Didalam sebuah ruangan besar berukuran 100m x 60m, 25 orang berseragam khusus warna putih tampak sibuk berkutat di meja kerja masing-masing, sesekali orang-orang itu mondar-mandir tak tentu arah menghampiri meja kaca berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukuran 4x1 meter berisi sebuah layar monitor 80 inci setebal 1 setengah senti, keyboard touchsreen, beberapa kabel warna-warni yang terhubung pada sebuah Notebook hitam dengan layar monitor terdapat retakan besar seperti membentur material keras. Tak mendapat hasil yang berarti dari meja kaca itu, 3 dari 10 orang yang sedang berkumpul di meja kaca berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke meja mereka masing-masing. Ikut melakukan aktivitas 15 orang lainnya yang sedang berkutat di depan komputer dimeja kerja mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah berhasil _menemukannya_?" Sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut jambrik hitam berdiri diantara kumpulan orang-orang yang berada dimeja kaca itu.

Salah satu pria dari kumpulan orang-orang dimeja kaca menatap nyalang pria dihadapannya. "Sabar sedikit pak tua! Kau pikir menemukan file itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?! Itachi Uchiha bukan orang sembarangan, dia pasti telah memperkirakan kejadian ini sehingga memasang _protector _data pada Notebook jadi sulit untuk diunggah. Membuat file yang kita cari sulit dilacak meskipun aku menggunakan _penetration test (pen-test) _terhadap sistem IT di Notebook itu."

"Tapi sudah hampir 3 hari! Seperti kesepakatan kita kemarin, kau sendiri yang bilang bisa menemukan file itu dalam waktu cepat melebihi perentas data terbaik yang ada diseluruh penjuru D.C jika ku berikan apa yang kau inginkan?! Tapi sekarang apa? Jangan bilang kau hanya bisa bermulut besar bocah!"

"Masih lebih baik aku dan anak buahku daripada hacker asuhan mu yang bahkan tidak bisa membuka protector data pada Notebook ini!" Pria berkulit pucat itu kembali fokus kelayar monitor dengan jemari jenjang intens mengetik tombol-tombol keyboard touchsreen. "Hanya bisa mengoceh seperti perempuan tapi tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa. Mengeluh Tools yang digunakan pada Notebook ini sangat banyak sekali. Dan bodohnya anak buahmu malah tidak menggunakan exploit. Jika sudah begitu setiap melacak satu program, siapa pun pasti akan kewahalan sendiri sebab protector data langsung bereaksi. Protector pada data bukan hanya satu pada setiap programnya, tapi mencapai 321 protector. Kalau sudah sebanyak itu, memakai cara kuno dengan program _Advance IP_ untuk mencari sandi username dan password pada satu protector saja sudah memakan waktu setidaknya 5 menit. Apalagi bila harus mencari sandi username dan password sebanyak 321."

Sosok pria pucat itu memandang cemooh pria paruh baya dihadapannya sembari mengangkat telunjuk lalu menekannya di pelipis kiri. "Dan harus ku tekankan di otak idiot anak buahmu itu, buang jauh-jauh pemikiran bodoh mereka bila dalam satu program terdapat 321 protector memiliki kesamaan sandi username dan password pada 321 protector itu, di dunia elektronika tidak ada kata kesamaan sandi pada setiap protector. Sandi username dan password dari 321 protector berbeda satu sama lain, dan bila hacker andalanmu tetap memaksa untuk tetap melanjutkan proses pencarian data dengan cara mencoba membuka protector selanjutnya, tingkat kerumitan sandi semakin sulit, hacker profesional pun tak akan sanggup. Terlebih program yang kita cari tak hanya satu. Ada 30.479 program yang harus kita scan di Notebook ini agar file yang kau cari bisa ditemukan. Seperti ku bilang sebelumnya, kalau anak buahmu memaksa mencari file pada program yang terlindungi 9.783.759 protector data, resikonya tak hanya memakan waktu lama, yang lebih parah adalah program pada software dan hardware Notebook ini akan rusak dan file yang kau cari tak akan bisa ditemukan sampai kiamat."

Pria berkulit pucat itu segera bangkit dari kursi meja kaca, lalu berjalan kearah meja lainnya yang telah dilengkapi seperangkat komputer. Pria itu mengutak-ngatik selama sesaat, lalu layar besar berukuran 15x7 meter menyala dan menampakkan program semacam google earth. "Aku menggunakan FreeBSD, lalu konfigurasi sebagai server, setelah mendapatkan informasi dari server, biasanya akan didapatkan informasi mengenai OS yg digunakan, serta port yang terbuka dengan daemon yg sedang berjalan. Selanjutnya mencari informasi mengenai vulnerability holes (celah kelemahan suatu program) dan dimanfaatkan menggunakan exploit. Jika sudah mendapatkan akses root dari exploit, lakukan percobaan otentifikasi secara berulang sebanyak 3 kali pada protector disalah satu program. Dan 9.783.759 protector data tak lagi jadi penghalang untuk menemukan file itu."

"Jika sudah begitu, kenapa file-nya tidak bisa ditemukan? Apa 3 hari terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menemukan satu file yang tak terlindungi satu protector pun saat ini?" Ucap pria paruh baya sarkastik.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menginginkan file itu, _old man_. Aku juga, dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah, file yang kita cari tidak ada di Notebook itu." Mendengar ucapan orang yang ada dihadapannya membuat pria paruh baya itu memicingkan mata tajam. "Apa maksudmu file itu tidak ada?"

"Ya, file itu tidak ada. Sepertinya Itachi mengirim file itu pada _seseorang _melalui web servernya sebelum ia bunuh diri. Bersyukurlah kau pak tua, aku datang disaat yang tepat sehingga aku bisa mengetahui kemana file itu ia kirimkan. Dengan menggunakan satu tools yaitu Tcpdump, aku bisa menganalisis program apa saja yang ia lewati, lalu untuk men-scan beberapa host aku menggunakan Nessus. Menariknya, ada salah satu aplikasi yang digunakan berbasis web yang terdapat kumpulan beberapa exploit, dan aplikasi yang kusebutkan tadi adalah **itu**." Telunjuk sosok berkulit pucat mengarah pada layar besar yang menampakkan seluruh kawasan bumi. "Aplikasi ini sepertinya Itachi yang menciptakannya. Sebab program pada aplikasi sangat unik, yaitu bisa memberitahukan orang-orang yang sedang online pada semua situs diwaktu bersamaan diseluruh dunia dengan OS Windows XP. System aplikasi ini tak hanya memberitahukan siapa saja yang sedang ON, tapi juga bisa mencari data-data orang yang sedang online tersebut secara lengkap dan terperinci. Singkatnya, aku telah menemukan dimana file itu dikirim dengan web server yang masih terhubung oleh orang yang sedang online tersebut, file itu sekarang berada dijepang. Tapi, saat akan mengakses data orang itu, sayangnya koneksi jaringan terputus. Sepertinya orang itu sedang mematikan komputer atau Notebook yang sedang ia pakai hingga tidak bisa terdeteksi."

"Dasar Uchiha brengsek!" Umpat pria itu membanting monitor konputer disalah satu meja tak jauh didekatnya. "Itachi Uchiha, ku pastikan... Ku pastikan kau akan membusuk dineraka!" Pria paruh baya itu segera bergegas berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan orang-orang menatapnya penuh dengan kebingungan. Sedangkan pria berkulit pucat hanya menyungingkan senyum mengejek melihat kepergian kakek tua tersebut sambil bergumam pelan. "Mau mengadu pada _malaikat-_mu ya, **Direktur**."

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan gelap gulita, pria paruh baya tampak gelisah dari tempat duduknya. Sesekali ia mengetuk jari telunjuk diatas meja untuk mengusir kekhawatiran menyelimuti relung hati. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya? Itachi sialan itu telah mengirim file pada seseorang di jepang. Koneksi jaringan tidak bisa mengakses data orang itu karna secara sepihak telah diputuskan oleh orang yang menerima file itu secara tidak langsung. Jepang sangat luas, bagaimana cara kita mencarinya?"

_**"Kenapa tidak kau gunakan kekuasaanmu sebagai pemimpin perusahaan robotika untuk mencari orang itu?" **_Terdengar suara nyaring bergema disengala penjuru ruangan yang gelap.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis si pria paruh baya menyerit dalam, tanda tidak mengerti.

_**"Sebarkan seluruh perangkat komponen elektronik dan mekanik serta beberapa robot ditoko elektronik seluruh penjuru jepang. Orang yang menerima file itu pasti membutuhkan semacam perangkat untuk mengunggah file Itachi, buat toko elektronik disana mengadakan promo besar-besaran agar orang itu datang ketoko. Lalu alihkan setiap panggilan masuk di semua toko elektronik itu pada kita, jika ada orang yang memesan barang tak biasa, kemungkinan orang yang kita cari adalah si pembeli itu. Selanjutnya hidupkan robot-robot kita untuk mencari tahu keberadaan file kita ada atau tidak pada orang yang memesan barang itu. Mengerti?"**_

Pria paruh baya menampakkan seringai mengerikan dibibir begitu mendengar gagasan dari suara aneh tersebut. Pria itu pun mengangkat ganggang telfon diatas meja, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol. "Kirimkan secara kilat semua komponen elektronik dan mekanik serta beberapa robot diseluruh penjuru jepang. Aku ingin semua komponen itu sudah ada disana besok."

.

Satu hari kemudian di Gaithersburg. (03.30 AM).

"Kau benar-benar nekat, _old man_. Rela menjual komponen robot secara lengkap dengan stok banyak dan harga yang berbanding terbalik dari harga pasaran Amerika diseluruh penjuru jepang." Pria berkulit pucat menampakan senyum penuh kepuasan. "Tampaknya setelah ini, kau sudah siap untuk jatuh miskin ya?"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap tajam orang yang ada dihadapannya. "Buang senyum memuakkan diwajahmu itu, bocah. Fokuslah pada apa yang menjadi tugas mu saat ini. Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusan perusahaan robotku, mengerti?"

Pria berkulit pucat hanya tersenyum penuh arti sembari mengangkat bahu perlahan. Tak berapa lama, layar besar dihadapan mereka menunjukan tanda merah disekitar kota Tokyo. "Direktur, ada panggilan keluar dari salah satu toko elektronik disekitar kawasan Tokyo!" Teriak seorang wanita dari meja komputer.

"Alihkan panggilan itu!"

"Baik!" Si wanita bergegas mengetik beberapa tombol pada keyboard komputer, sehingga layar besar yang telah terhubung melalui komputernya, menampakkan tulisan _Transferring Call_. "Mengalihkan panggilan, telah selesai!"

"Aktifkan loudspeaker panggilan hingga 80%!" Mendengar perintah sang atasan, pria yang berada tak jauh dari pria paruh baya itu pun segera menggerakkan kursor mouse pada icon speaker disisi layar monitor, lalu menekan angka 80%. Tengang waktu beberapa detik, suara seorang wanita pun terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

_"Manager, apa ada PC kosong dengan jenis IC LM339 ditoko kita?"_

_"[Tentu saja tidak ada, baka! Kita ini hanya toko elektronik, bukan perusahaan pembuatan PC kosong. Sampaikan pada pembeli itu kita tidak mempunyai PC kosong jenis IC LM339, 74LS00, atau PC-PC kosong yang lainnya. Mengerti?!]"_

_"Ba-Baik Manager!"_

Tutt-tutt...

"PC kosong? Aku baru tahu orang jepang zaman sekarang lebih memilih membeli PC kosong ditoko elektronik ketimbang pada perusahaan pembuatan Processor itu sendiri." Pria berkulit pucat menatap pria paruh baya yang ada disampingnya sembari menyunggingkan seringai dibibir. "Aku rasa, orang itu adalah orang yang kita cari. Mungkin saja, PC kosong yang ia beli, dia gunakan untuk menyalin file yang Itachi kirimkan padanya. Perlu ditindak lanjuti, Direktur?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan cepat hidupkan robot-robot itu, Orochimaru!"

Pria berkulit pucat itu segera berjalan kearah meja berisi seperangkat komputer lengkap, sembari bergumam pelan. "Dengan senang hati, orang tua."

.

.

.

Dakaiyama, 18.03 PM

**'DUM!'**

Iris blue sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna melihat robot ASIMO yang ada dihadapannya bergerak sesaat setelah melompat dari stan robot. Robot ASIMO menggerakkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan, bermaksud merenggangkan sendi-sendi badan. Bisa Naruto dengar ada bunyi pergesekan besi dari arah leher si robot. Naruto hanya mampu terpana melihat tingkah robot ASIMO melirik kekiri dan kekanan persis seperti manusia sungguhan selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya pandangan robot ASIMO tertuju pada bocah berambut pirang itu. Disisi lain Shikamaru nampak susah payah menerobos kerumunan pengunjung toko yang terhibur oleh robot ASIMO dan robot lainnya. Mungkin pengunjung toko berpikiran kalau robot-robot yang ada dihadapan mereka bisa bergerak seperti sekarang karna si pemilik toko mengadakan sedikit pertunjukan, sehingga bukannya lari untuk menyelamatkan diri, malah bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk tangan sambil mengabadikan si robot dengan kamera ponsel milik mereka. Namun sepertinya pemikiran mereka tidak berlaku bagi Shikamaru, melihat raut wajah si penjaga kasir terlihat aneh saat melihat robot-robot itu, bisa Shikamaru pastikan robot-robot itu bergerak bukan karna dikendalikan dari si pemilik toko untuk kepentingan pertunjukan. Melainkan bergerak dengan sendirinya. Shikamaru jamin, ia punya firasat buruk mengenai robot-robot itu!

"Naruto! Cepat lari! Naruto~!" Teriak Shikamaru berada dibelakang kerumunan orang-orang. Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan bagaimana robot itu bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya seperti saat ini, tapi robot yang bisa hidup tanpa ada seorang pun mengendalikan, biasanya lebih cenderung melakukan tindakan liar. Kalau hanya membuat sedikit kerusuhan sih tak apa, tetapi bila sampai mengakibatkan jatuhnya korban jiwa, Shikamaru tidak akan tinggal diam sebab saat ini Naruto berada dijarak yang paling dekat dengan si robot!

_**'GRAAAOO!'**_ Auman robot cheetach menggema di dalam kawasan toko, membuat orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu tak ayal ikut bersorak kagum. Begitupula dengan Naruto, ikut terhayut dalam sorak-sorai pengunjung toko sehingga ia tidak mendengar suara Shikamaru yang terus memanggilnya untuk segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Namun nampaknya euphoria pengunjung toko langsung berhenti begitu saja saat AIBO, si robot anjing menggeram ganas lalu meloncat dari stan robot.

'KRAKK-KRAKK!'

'TREEEK~!'

'DUM!'

Loncatan kasar secara tiba-tiba dari AIBO membuat tiang penyangga stan robot ambruk seketika. Besi-besi stan yang terhubung dengan lampu-lampu besar diatas langit-langit toko, ikut bergetar selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berjatuhan diatas lantai.

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakan seluruh pengunjung toko terdengar, mereka pun lari berbondong-bondong menuju pintu keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri dari lampu, besi dan gypsum yang berhamburan dari langit-langit toko. Tak ingin bernasip naas tertimpa benda-benda itu, Naruto pun segera berbalik kearah belakang, hendak berlari menuju kepintu keluar seperti pengunjung yang lainnya. Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah ia berlari...

'BUK!'

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru memacu kedua langkah kaki lebih cepat begitu melihat Naruto terjatuh akibat tersandung besi stan robot yang terbaring sembarangan diatas lantai. "Minggir! Aku mau lewat, minggir!" Dorongan kuat dari kedua tangan telah Shikamaru kerahkan untuk menyingkirkan pengunjung toko yang berlari berlawanan arah dengan dirinya. "Naruto! Na-ru..." Mata Shikamaru terbelalak lebar melihat lampu besi seberat 3 kg bergelantungan diatas langit-langit toko tiba-tiba meluncur dengan sendirinya kearah kepala Naruto. Ditambah posisi Naruto yang masih terbaring telungkup akibat terjatuh sebelumnya justru lebih membahayakan keselamatan jiwa pemuda itu, bila tidak segera menyingkir Naruto bisa...

"NARUTO AWAS!"

"Eh?!" Mata seterang biru langit membulat sempurna saat menolehkan kepala kearah belakang mendapati sebuah lampu besar dari arah atas hendak menghantam kepalanya. Tubuh Naruto mengejang seketika, aliran darahnya terasa kaku hingga sulit memacukan langkah kaki menghindari lampu besi yang akan menghantam kepalanya beberapa detik lagi.

'BATTS!' Sebuah robot kecil berukuran 40 cm melompat dari tas sandang Naruto. Membuat robekan besar dari resleting tas karna dibuka paksa oleh si robot yang ingin keluar.

'Krakk-Krakk-Kraak!'

Dengan tubuh yang masih bebas diudara, robot kecil tersebut merubah tangan dan kaki kecilnya menjadi panjang seperti tangan orang dewasa. Kaki jenjang si robot yang hanya terbalut kabel-kabel tipis dan besi hitam seukuran batang singkong menendang kuat lampu besar yang akan menimpa Naruto. 'BRAKK!' Lampu besi yang ditendang oleh robot itu mengenai robot AIBO hingga hancur berkeping-keping karena membentur dinding.

**'DUM!'**

Robot setinggi 185 cm yang terdiri dari kerangka-kerangka besi sebesar tongkat golf dengan seluruh kerangka besi tersebut terselimuti berbagai macam kabel, mendarat mulus diatas lantai yang telah retak akibat kekuatan tekanan dari kaki si robot. Tanpa banyak buang waktu, robot itu mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas, pergelangan tangan robot berputar hingga 36 derajat, tak lama bunyi tembakan pun terdengar dari tangan si robot disusul bunyi pecahan kaca dari seluruh sudut ruang toko elektronik. Selama beberapa saat menembak kamera CCTV yang ada ditoko, arah pandangan mata merah menyala robot itu tak pernah lepas menatap tajam robot-robot berbagai bentuk dihadapannya. _**"Dengan begini, permainan kita tak akan diketahui oleh siapapun. Tak terkecuali, si tua bangka itu." **_

"Naruto!" Shikamaru segera menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk diatas lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Pemuda Nara itu mengangkat kedua tangan Naruto untuk melihat siku, telapak tangan, sampai kaki-kaki Naruto pun ia lihat dengan intens. Ingin memastikan pemuda mungil itu tak terluka sedikit pun. "Apa tangan mu terluka Naruto? Mana yang sakit, beri tahu aku, ayo beri tahu aku Naruto?! Aku akan membawa mu ke klinik terde-"

"Shika..." Naruto menarik kedua tangan Shikamaru dari lututnya lalu menggengamnya erat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf ya, aku membuatmu jadi khawatir." Melihat senyum terpampang diwajah mungil itu, membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas lega, usapan kecil pun mendarat di puncak kepala Naruto. Sebagai bentuk rasa sayang Nara muda itu pada pemuda bermata biru dihadapannya.

_**"Maaf mengganggu acara kecil kalian, tapi bisakah kau bawa si Dobe itu menjauh dari tempat ini, bocah?" **_Ruas jari kanan si robot yang menyerupai tulang pada jari tengkorak manusia, tampak mengepal kuat. Retakan pada lantai yang sedang dipijaki oleh kaki si robot semakin dalam hingga menjalar ke tempat dimana Shikamaru dan Naruto berada. _**"Tempat ini akan sangat berbahaya sekali bagi manusia seperti kalian."**_

"Lihat kan Shika! Robot itu bisa berbicara dan mengetaiku Dobe untuk yang 4 kalinya! Sekarang kau percaya padaku kan." Sunggut Naruto sambil menunjuk robot yang ada dihadapannya pada Shikamaru. "Hey robot jadi-jadian! Aku tidak Dobe seperti yang kau bilang, dasar Teme!"

_**"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi,"**_ Melihat robot ceetach bersiap menyerang Naruto dan Shikamaru, robot pemberian Obito itu langsung mencengkram erat ekor robot ceetach begitu si robot melompat diatas udara, lalu membantingnya kearah rak yang berisi berbagai macam komponen elektronik. _**"Tinggalkan tempat ini, S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" **_Robot itu pun langsung berlari kearah para robot musuh yang telah bersiap-siap untuk melayangkan serangan susulan. Dengan secepat kilat ASIMO melompat kearah depan dengan kaki kanan terjulur ingin menendang robot bermata merah, kedua tangan robot mata merah merapat satu sama lain untuk menahan tendangan dari ASIMO. 'TAP!' Robot Naruto menangkap pergelangan kaki ASIMO, memutar robot ASIMO seperti gasing selama beberapa detik kemudian melemparnya kearah dinding toko.

"Ayo Naruto kita segera pergi." Naruto pun mengangguk singkat, melihat hal itu Shikamaru segera menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menariknya untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Robot ceetach yang semula terbaring diatas tumpukan rak-rak kayu komponen elektronik, beranjak berdiri begitu pupil mata seperti mata kucing miliknya melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto berlari menuju pintu keluar. _**'GROAA!'**_ Mendengar suara robot ceetach terasa begitu dekat, reflek Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. "Naruto!" Shikamaru menghentakkan tangan Naruto dengan kuat lalu menariknya sehingga posisi tubuh Shikamaru membelakangi tubuh Naruto. Robot ceetach yang sedang melompat tinggi dengan mulut menganga lebar kearah Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba remuk seketika. Material komponen elektronik dan mekanik yang ada dikepala robot berhamburan diatas langit-langit toko lalu terhempas menjadi hancur berkeping-keping membentur lantai karna dipukul oleh robot pemberian Obito. Tak hanya material komponen robot ceetach saja yang hancur, tangan robot bermata merah itu ikut hancur karna kerangka besi pada robot ceetach lebih kuat daripada kerangka tangannya. _**"Aku benci jadi robot murahan." **_Gumam si robot saat melihat tangan kanannya yang tak lagi utuh.

**'BUAGH!'** Robot ASIMO memukul punggung robot mata merah dengan besi penyangga stan setinggi 5 meter. Robot mata merah berguling diatas lantai selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menabrak rak-rak komponen mekanik, menimbulkan sedikit dentuman kuat serta asap pekat diantara rak-rak yang patah itu. Melihat ada kesempatan baik, robot medis yang telah memodifikasi tangannya menjadi gergaji mesin melayangkan benda tersebut diatas kepala robot mata merah. 'BUK!' Robot mata merah segera menendang wajah robot medis hingga terpental membentur salah satu pilar didalam ruang toko. Gypsum pada langit-langit toko kembali bergetar, merasa akan runtuh seperti sebelumnya, Shikamaru segera berinsiatif menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar dari toko elektronik.

Belum sampai pada pertengahan ruang toko menuju pintu keluar, genggaman tangan Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba ditepis Naruto saat melihat bongkahan bangunan toko meluncur dari atas langit-langit hampir mengenai kepala Shikamaru jika tidak segera dilepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Shikamaru membalikkan tubuh kebelakang ketika genggaman tangan Naruto tak lagi ia rasakan. Naruto yang sedang mundur beberapa langkah menghindari reruntuhan batu-batu kecil dari bangunan toko, tak menyadari besi penyangga lampu-lampu besar berukuran 4x4 meter bergelantungan diatas langit-langit. "Naruto awas!" Shikamaru berlari kearah Naruto begitu melihat pengait besi penyangga lampu terlepas.

**'BRAKK!'**

Besi penyangga lampu menghantam lantai toko elektronik, membuat retakan yang cukup besar akibat hantaman dari besi seberat 83 kg tersebut. "Ughh!" Shikamaru merenggangkan sedikit punggungnya yang tertimpa besi penyangga lampu. Disela-sela menahan denyutan hebat dipunggung, mata sebesar biji kuaci itu mengadahkan kepala kebawah untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang berada didekapannya. "Na-Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengigit bibirnya erat dengan mata terpejam seperti menahan tangis, kedua tangan pun terlihat mengepal kuat satu sama lain, menampakkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika saking kuatnya Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa Shika..."

"Bohong!" Nada kepanikan terdengar jelas dari bibir Shikamaru. Melihat raut wajah Naruto terlihat menahan sakit begitu, siapa pun bisa menebak kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan pemuda pirang itu. "Katakan padaku Naruto, kau kenapa?!" Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Shikamaru tak bisa menyembunyikan kegusaran hatinya melihat Naruto tampak kesakitan. Memang saat ini, Shikamaru cukup senang bisa berada sedekat ini dengan pemuda yang ia sukai. Bisa melihat wajah menawan Naruto tepat didepan kedua mata, merupakan hal yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu. Tapi Shikamaru sadar, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa terbebas dari besi seberat 83 kg yang sedang menimpanya, lalu membawa Naruto secepatnya keluar dari toko laknat ini!

"A-Apa ki-ta akan mati, Shika?"

Shikamaru kembali melirik ke bawah begitu mendengar nada rendah berasal dari sana. Bisa Shikamaru lihat wajah Naruto yang semula menahan rasa sakit kini terganti menjadi rasa takut. "Apa kita akan mati, Shika? Jawab aku! Apa kita akan mati?!"

"Kita tidak akan mati, Naruto. **Kita tidak akan mati**." Ucap Shikamaru penuh penekanan. Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat, tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu. "Kau berbohong!" Jerit Naruto. "Kita akan mati, kita terperangkap sekarang dan diluar sana ada robot yang saling bertarung. Kita akan mati Shika! Kita akan mati!"

"Dengar Naruto!" Balas Shikamaru tak kalah kuat dari suara Naruto. "Lihat aku dan tatap mata ku, kita tidak akan mati! Kita tak akan mati disini dan aku berjanji padamu kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya." Shikamaru menarik dagu Naruto agar mau menatap wajahnya langsung. "Lihat aku Naruto, tatap mataku..."

Mendengar suara Shikamaru melembut di akhir kalimat, mata Naruto yang sebelumnya terpejam erat dengan sudut mata teraliri air mata, mulai terbuka secara perlahan. "Kita tidak akan mati, aku bersumpah akan secepatnya membawamu keluar dari tempat ini. Aku bersumpah Naruto, kau harus percaya padaku?"

"Tidak Shika, ki-ta akan mati. Kita akan mati. Aku tidak mau mati, Shika..."

"Sttss..." Shikamaru menempelkan telunjuk tangan kanan tepat dibelahan bibir Naruto. "Kau tidak akan mati Naruto. Aku jamin, baik aku maupun kau, tidak akan ada yang mati. Jangan menangis, sebentar lagi kita akan selamat. Aku berjanji! Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"A-Aku ta-kut, Shika..."

"Kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu, Naruto." Shikamaru merapatkan tubuh pada tubuh Naruto yang ada didekapannya, tangan kirinya pun melingkar diatas kepala Naruto, bermaksud memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan agar tak lagi merasa takut. "SIAL!" Umpat Shika tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyingkirkan besi penyangga yang membatasi ruang geraknya. Keadaan terasa tidak menguntungkan bagi si Nara muda. Terjebak besi penyangga seberat 83 kg hingga seluruh tulang punggungnya terasa remuk, dikelilingi robot-robot aneh yang saling bergulat satu-sama lain, dan klimaks dari semua masalah itu adalah bangunan toko tempat mereka berada saat ini akan hancur beberapa detik lagi oleh serangan robot-robot liar yang ada sana. Seperti Shikamaru katakan sebelumnya, ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Mau robot itu bertempur sampai jadi besi rongsokkan, mau bangunan toko jadi hancur, terserah. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto! Bagi Shikamaru, priotas utama untuknya saat ini adalah keselamatan Naruto. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto, Shikamaru bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

'KRAKK!'

ASIMO melompat kasar kearah besi penyangga lampu. Menimbulkan genjotan hebat pada besi yang terbebani oleh berat tubuh robot ASIMO. "UGGH!" Rintih Shikamaru saat merasakan besi penyangga lampu menekan kuat punggungnya. Robot ASIMO pun mulai menambah intensitas kekuatan dikedua kaki yang memijak besi penyangga lampu, membuat besi penyangga semakin menekan punggung Shikamaru yang sedang melindungi Naruto.

"S-Shika, kau tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Naruto melihat tubuh Shikamaru makin merapat kearah tubuhnya. Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindih Naruto. Disela-sela erangan terlontar dibibir, Shikamaru mulai berusaha mendorong balik besi penyangga yang ditekan oleh ASIMO dengan punggungnya. Merasa ada perlawanan, ASIMO semakin gencar menekan besi penyangga lampu, seperti bernafsu membuat dua manusia dibawah kakinya menjadi pipih layaknya kertas. Tak hanya menekan besi penyangga, ASIMO mulai melompat-lompat kecil diatas besi bermaksud membuat perlawanan Shikamaru semakin melemah karna kehabisan tenaga untuk mendorong besi penyangga. _**'GRAAAA-'**_

**'BRAK!'**

Jeritan robot ASIMO tiba-tiba berhenti seketika saat robot mata merah melempar tubuh bagian atas robot medis yang telah hancur dari bagian pinggul hingga wajah kearah robot ASIMO. 'DUM-DUM-DUM!' Robot ASIMO pun terpelanting beberapa meter hingga membentur tangga kayu yang menghubungkan lantai dua di toko elektronik itu. Robot mata merah mengadahkan kepala kearah bawah, menatap dalam diam komponen-komponen robot medis yang berceceran diatas lantai. Perlahan, robot mata merah berjalan kearah robot ASIMO yang telah beranjak berdiri dari puing-puing tangga yang hancur. _**"Tampaknya... Dari semua robot yang ada, hanya kau saja ya yang sanggup bertahan."**_

**'Krakk! Krakk! Krakk!'**

Robot tikus, robot belalang, robot kelinci, robot kucing dan robot anjing jenis bulldog bertransformasi menjadi robot besar setinggi 2 setengah meter dengan kepala robot anjing dibagian atas. Robot mata merah hanya memicingkan sudut mata melihat robot itu telah mengaum ganas. _**"Hanya sanggup bertahan katamu?"**_ ASIMO melempar kerangka kepala robot medis yang menempel bahu kirinya ke lantai. _**"Sayang sekali, sepertinya perkiraanmu salah. Mari kita buktikan, siapa diantara kita yang akan bisa bertahan sampai saat terakhir. Tubuh robot yang kau gunakan sekarang tak akan sanggup untuk melawan kami berdua. Jangan salahkan kami bila dalam dua detik, tubuhmu akan hancur. Masih mau melanjutkan permainan ini, Uchiha_2A19FF6A?" **_

Robot mata merah segera menginjak ujung tangan robot medis yang tergeletak diatas lantai, membuat tangan robot medis itu melayang keatas, lalu robot mata merah segera menangkap benda tersebut dengan tangan kiri, merobek kulit tangan robot medis berwarna senada dengan kulit manusia menggunakan mulut hingga menampakkan komponen didalamnya dan terakhir memasang tangan robot medis sebagai pengganti tangan kanannya yang hancur. "Kau serius menggunakan itu?" Robot mata merah melirik sekilas Shikamaru dan Naruto yang terperangkap besi besar dibelakang tubuhnya.

_**"Keberatan?" **_

Robot mata merah seakan tidak peduli dengan raut wajah Shikamaru yang terang-terangan tidak menyetujui ia menggunakan tangan robot medis sebagai senjata untuk melawan 2 robot yang ada dihadapannya. Shikamaru menatap dalam diam tangan robot medis yang terus berputar dari arah kiri dengan kecepatan 0.5 detik per setiap putaran, kabel-kabel tangan robot medis merayap perlahan kearah atas lalu menancapkan diri di pundak robot mata merah, dan perputaran motor Servo dan motor DC dari kerangka tangan robot medis yang terlihat jelas dengan mata telanjang. "Komponen elektronik pada tangan robot medis adalah Pneumatik, Elektro Pneumatik, Hydrolik, Elektro Hydrolik, Motor DC Stepper, Ultrasonic Motor, Torque Motor, dan juga selenoid. Sedangkan komponen elektronik pada robotmu yaitu Power Supply yang terdiri dari Batrai dan Akumulator (Aki). Light Emmiting Diode Infra Red sebagai sensor, dan jangan lupakan Fototransistor. Jika Elektro Pneumatik, Hydrolik, Elektro Hydrolik, dan Ultrasonik bertemu dengan motor servo, Motor DC Stepper, Ultrasonic Motor, dan Torque Motor hasilnya akan menambah kecepatan pada perputaran komponen penggerak itu menjadi 10.000 putaran perdetik hingga menghasilkan hawa panas. Bila hawa panas pada masing-masing motor bertemu dengan LED Infra Red dan Akumulator (Aki), akan memicu perubahan sifat dari panas berubah menjadi senyawa api, bila hasil dari perubahan sifat diteruskan pada Fototransistor yang sifatnya mengubah intensintas cahaya menjadi sinyal listrik. Apa kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tetap memaksa menggunakan tangan robot medis itu?"

Dengan tatapan acuh, robot mata merah terus memodifikasi tangan robot medis hingga telah berubah,-... _**"Tenanglah bocah, yang ingin **_**kuledakan**_** hanya mereka saja.**_" ...menjadi basoka ukuran besar. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan, tidak menyangka robot yang sedang ia ajak bicara sungguh tak punya toleransi sedikit pun untuk mengurungkan niat meledakan toko elektronik ini menjadi rata dengan tanah. Shikamaru bukan-nya bermaksud menghalangi robot mata merah yang ingin melenyapkan robot-robot itu, tapi intensitas ledakan sangat hebat yaitu 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari bom biasa, dan Shikamaru tahu akan hal itu. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam jika ledakan basoka itu sampai memakan korban jiwa.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan besi ini dari kami? Aku ingin membawa Naruto keluar." Robot mata merah menatap Shikamaru sesaat, kemudian berjalan satu langkah kearah ShikaNaru, lalu melempar besi penyangga lampu hanya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Setelah terbebas dari besi yang menimpa punggungnya, Shikamaru pun segera beranjak dari tubuh Naruto. Pandangan mata sebesar biji kuaci itu tidak sengaja menangkap sekilas pergelangan kaki kanan Naruto terdapat lebam yang cukup besar disekitar mata kaki saat ujung celana jeans Naruto tak sengaja tertarik pengait besi hingga menampakan area itu. Shikamaru hanya mampu terperangah, mengutuk dirinya sendiri tak menyadari wajah kesakitan Naruto beberapa saat lalu penyebabnya adalah kaki pemuda mungil itu tertimpa salah satu besi penyangga lampu yang runtuh.

Tahu pandangan mata Shikamaru kearah pergelangan kaki kirinya, Naruto segera membenarkan kembali ujung celana yang terbuka. "Jangan dipikirkan. Ini hanya cidera kecil, aku terlalu bersemangat berlatih Judo kemarin hingga tidak sengaja, ti-dak sengaja... tidak sengaja-"

"Luka ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Judo, Naruto. Aku tahu itu." Naruto yang tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk menyembunyikan luka dikakinya dari Shikamaru, hanya tertunduk dalam saat suara pemuda berambut nanas menginterupsi kata-katanya. Shikamaru tidak bodoh, memang setiap orang yang berlatih seni bela diri Judo akan mengalami sedikit cidera pada bagian-bagian tertentu ditubuh. Hanya luka-luka kecil pada bagian lutut serta tangan dan untuk lebam itu sendiri tidak akan pernah ada pada latihan Judo kecuali bila si penyerang bermain dengan kasar, pihak sekolah juga melarang keras permainan kasar pada seni bela diri baik itu Judo, Karate, dan lain sebagainya. Mustahil sekali Naruto mendapat luka itu hanya karna kemarin latihan Judo, sementara kondisi tubuhnya saat sebelum memasuki toko dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tidak pincang seperti sekarang. Shikamaru tidak hanya menyukai Naruto, tapi ia tahu hal apa saja yang tak disukai pemuda itu. Dan Judo, bukan salah satu olahraga favorit Naruto. "Kita bicarakan ini setelah kita keluar."

Shikamaru segera mengendong Naruto yang nampak susah payah berdiri dengan gaya bridal style. Memacu langkah kedua kaki secepat mungkin untuk segera keluar dari toko elektronik. "Tunggu dulu, Shika! Ba-Bagaimana dengan robot itu? Tadi kalian bicara soal ledak-ledakan, kan? Kalau benar toko ini akan meledak, berarti dia juga dalam bahaya. Kita harus mengajak dia keluar juga Shika."

"Robot itu akan baik-baik saja, Naruto." Shikamaru mengeratkan kedua tangan agar Naruto tidak bisa kabur untuk menyelamatkan robot mata merah. "Tapi Shika..." Naruto berusaha berontak, ingin turun dari gendongan Shikamaru. Saking kuatnya keteguhan hati Naruto ingin mengajak robot pemberian Obito itu keluar bersama dengannya, Shikamaru yang masih bersikeras menahan Naruto agar tetap digendongannya jadi kualahan sendiri. Tak ada cara lain, Shikamaru pun mengubah posisi mengendong Naruto menjadi memikul tubuh Naruto dipundak kirinya.

_**"Sepertinya kedatangan kalian tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan si tua bangka itu. Memutuskan kontak secara tiba-tiba, apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?"**_ Robot mata merah dengan seri Uchiha_2A19FF6A, menyiagakan posisi tubuh. Bersiap melakukan serangan bila ASIMO dan rekannya mulai bergerak. _**"File Itachi atau aku?"**_

Robot ASIMO berjalan perlahan menjauhi reruntuhan tangga kayu. Melirik sekilas Shikamaru dan Naruto yang berlari menuju pintu keluar. _**"Akan kudapatkan file Itachi yang pada bocah itu setelah aku-"**_ Robot ASIMO melompat secepat kilat kearah Uchiha_2A19FF6A dengan tangan kanan terjulur ingin memukul robot itu. _**"-menghabisimu." **_

_**'**_**BRAK!' **Robot mata merah menghindari pukulan ASIMO dengan ikut meloncat keatas, mendarat diatas gypsum yang masih utuh diatas langit-langit toko. Tangan robot mata merah pun terangkat, ingin menembak robot ASIMO dibawahnya dengan peluru kaliber 120. Robot yang terdiri dari beberapa kumpulan robot kecil juga tak tinggal diam, tali senar warna hitam tiba-tiba meluncur dari telapak tangan, membelit kerangka dada robot mata merah yang sedang fokus menembak ASIMO lalu menariknya hingga terjatuh membentur lantai. 'BUM!' Bunyi dentuman kecil terdengar dari arah lantai yang terselimuti asap putih kecoklatan. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, robot badan besar langsung menarik tali senar ditangan, memutar tubuhnya hingga robot mata merah terangkat dan berputar selama 3 detik sebelum akhirnya robot besar itu membanting robot yang terjerat oleh senarnya ke dinding toko. ASIMO langsung melompat kearah robot mata merah, mendaratkan kaki kiri di atas dada robot tak berdaya dibawahnya dan kaki kanan menginjak kepala robot itu. _**"Akhir yang tragis ya Uchiha_2A19FF6A."**_

_**"Tidak juga."**_ Kerangka dada robot mata merah berbahan dasar almunium secara tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat kaki ASIMO yang sedang berpijak ditempat itu terperosok masuk kedalam. Setelah kerangka dada robot tertutup sempurna, tangan kanan robot mata merah pun terangkat, mengarahkan ujung basoka tepat diwajah ASIMO yang berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari perangkap robot mata merah.

**'DUARR!' **Naruto yang masih berontak dipundak Shikamaru, terbelalak lebar melihat gumpalan api serta bunyi ledakan dari dalam toko elektronik. "Ro-Robotnya..." Tangan kiri Naruto sendari tadi terus melayangkan pukulan kecil di punggung Shikamaru, lemas seketika. Kerumunan orang-orang yang berada diluar toko elektronik segera berlari kearah Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada kedua pemuda itu pasca mengamuknya robot-robot ditoko elektronik. "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa kalian terluka?" Begitulah pertanyaan dilontarkan untuk ShikaNaru.

Shikamaru segera berjongkok, menurunkan Naruto dari pundaknya, kemudian mendudukan pemuda itu diatas trotoar. "Bisa minta beberapa es batu? Kaki temanku terluka tertimpa besi penyangga lampu." Tanya Shikamaru sembari mengadahkan kepala keatas untuk melihat orang-orang yang sedang mengerumi mereka. Salah satu wanita berpakaian kantoran mengganguk sejenak, kemudian berlari kearah toko es krim diujung perempatan lampu merah. "Apa kalian sudah menghubungi 911?"

"Sudah, mereka bilang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari." Jawab laki-laki brewok disamping kirinya. Shikamaru hanya menggangukkan kepala sesaat, tak lama wanita berambut coklat pun datang dengan sekantung es batu. Setelah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih', Shikamaru menanggalkan kemeja kotak-kotaknya hingga menyisakan t-shirt putih saja dibadan. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa es batu dari kantung plastik, memasukannya kedalam lengan kemeja, dan terakhir mengikat pergelangan kaki Naruto dengan ujung lengan kemeja yang telah terisi es batu. "Hey nak, punggungmu sepertinya terluka? Ada bercak darah di bajumu." Ucap kakek paruh baya sembari menunjuk punggung Shikamaru.

"Shika..."

"Sakit tidak, Naruto?" Shikamaru tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan kakek tua itu tentang punggungnya. Malah ia lebih fokus menekan es batu di pergelangan kaki Naruto agar sensasi dingin dari es mengenai luka memar di area itu. "Kalau masih sakit, aku akan menambah es batunya."

"Bagaimana dengan punggungmu?"

"Mau ku tambah es batunya? Sepertinya sebagian telah mencair." Sama seperti sebelumnya, pertanyaan Naruto tidak digubris oleh pemuda Nara itu. Naruto yang tidak suka diacuhkan seperti ini, segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Ini hanya luka kecil, Naruto. Akan ku obati setelah semua ini selesai."

Disisi lain, gumpalan api yang semula memenuhi seluruh ruangan di toko elektronik sedikit mereda setelah didera hembusan angin dari fentilasi udara. Meskipun sudah mereda, masih terlihat jelas api-api kecil menjalar di dalam kawasan toko, membuat ruangan toko menjadi berwarna kuning kejingga'an efek cahaya dari kobaran api. Dari ujung ruangan yang penuh dengan asap tebal serta dikelilingi percikan-percikan api, muncul bayangan hitam berukuran besar mendekat kearah ruang tengah toko. _**"Dengan begini, hanya tinggal kau sendiri."**_ Sosok robot memiliki mata warna merah dari biji mata seukuran kelereng, keluar dari gumpalan asap. Menampakan wujud berupa kerangka robot almunium dengan basoka ukuran besar ditangan kanan. Robot besar setinggi 2 setengah meter itu mengangkat kedua tangan, ingin melumpuhkan robot mata merah melalui peluru kaliber 50 yang keluar dari telapak tangan tangan si robot besar. Robot mata merah melompat tinggi keatas kepala robot besar sembari merapatkan kedua tangan, hendak melayangkan pukulan kearah kepala berbentuk anjing itu.

'DUM!'

Robot besar berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut, sehingga pukulan dari si mata merah mendarat mulus diatas lantai yang hancur. Berselang waktu beberapa detik setelah mendaratnya robot mata merah, robot besar kembali meluncurkan 2 senar ditelapak tangan. Satu senar dari tangan kiri berhasil membelit pergelangan tangan lawannya, dan senar satunya mengikat lampu kaca yang masih bergelantungan diatas langit toko. Tahu rencana dari si robot besar, tanpa buang waktu robot mata merah menarik senar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, memukul wajah robot besar hingga terpental sejauh 3 meter begitu wajah sirobot besar mendekat kearahnya, ia menarik lagi senar yang masih terpasang ditelapak tangan si robot, memukulnya kembali, robot besar terpental lagi, lalu ditarik lagi si robot mata merah, dipukul lagi begitu mendekat, terus aksi itu diulangi robot mata merah. Komponen elektronik diwajah robot besar berceceran diatas lantai seiring pukulan demi pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh robot mata merah. Saat pukulan keempat belas didaratkan, robot mata merah sengaja menambah intensitas kekuatannya menjadi 3 kali lipat. Tubuh robot besar pun langsung terpelanting sejauh 10 meter menembus dinding toko, sama seperti sebelumnya didetik itu juga robot badan besar kembali ditarik oleh robot mata merah. Untuk kali ini, robot mata merah tidak melayangkan pukulan seperti tadi, tetapi ia malah mengisi penuh power supplay pada basoka, hingga saat robot badan besar mendekat kearahnya...

**'DUARRR!'**

Ledakan besar pun terjadi, membuat bangunan toko elektronik hancur seketika dilalap si jago merah dengan hembusan angin kuat dari asal ledakan menerpa kumpulan orang-orang yang berada diluar toko elektronik. Bunyi sirine mobil terdengar di seluruh penjuru Dakaiyama, lalu berkumpul ditempat terjadinya ledakan sebagai pemberhentian terakhir dari mobil-mobil hitam putih itu. Orang-orang berseragam biru laut keluar dari dalam mobil untuk mengevakuasi para korban disekitar ledakan. "Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Tanya salah seorang polisi pada Naruto yang mematung memandang puing-puing bangunan toko elektronik terselimuti kobaran api. "Nak? Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau dengar?" Panggilan dari sang polisi tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Malah ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan si polisi dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Shikamaru menghadang langkah kaki Naruto yang ingin mendekat kearah bangunan toko elektronik. "Shika... Ro-Robotnya... Bagaimana dengan robotnya?!" Desak Naruto pada Shikamaru sambil melangkahkan kaki ingin menuju bangunan toko elektronik.

"Naruto, tenangkan dirimu. Kita tidak bisa kesana, polisi sudah memasang garis sebagai tanda bahwa kita tidak diperbolehkan memasuki kawasan itu. Bila tetap memaksa, bisa-bisa kita ditangkap karna mengganggu kinerja kepolisian." Shikamaru memegang pundak Naruto agar pemuda mungil itu mau mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Robot itu pasti baik-baik saja, Naruto. Dia pasti selamat dari ledakan."

"Aku tidak yakin Shika..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Telunjuk tangan kanan pun mengarah pada bangunan toko elektronik. "Coba kau lihat ledakan itu. Sangat besar sekali, aku khawatir robot itu tak akan selamat." Mata sebening lautan itu kembali menerawang kobaran api yang semakin lama, semakin membesar. "Padahal dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa kita. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal tidak bisa menolong robot itu dengan mengajaknya keluar bersama-sama kita tadi."

"Hn, kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak Naruto. Jika kita tetap memaksa robot itu keluar bersama kita, robot-robot yang lain pasti akan ikut keluar dan korban pun akan berjatuhan." Shikamaru memasukan kedua tangan kesaku celana, ikut memandangi kobaran api dari bangunan toko elektronik. Naruto menganggukkan kepala singkat. "Aku mengerti..."

Shikamaru menolehkan kepala kesamping, ingin menatap pemuda mungil bersurai pirang itu. "Mau menunggu? Ayahku mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi, jika apinya sudah berhasil dipadamkan, aku bisa meminta dia mencari robot itu. Bagaimana?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian." Ucap seorang polisi menginterupsi percakapan kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi badan itu. Polisi berseragam biru laut itu pun menyodorkan sebuah tas sandang berwarna hitam kearah Shikamaru. "Nara-kun, apakah temanmu itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Akh! Itu tas ku. Dimana kalian menemukannya?" Naruto mengambil tas sandang yang telah robek dibagian resleting dari tangan si petugas polisi.

"Tas itu hanya berjarak 5 meter dari pusat kebakaran pada bangunan toko elektronik yang telah berhasil kami padamkan." Jawab petugas polisi itu. Naruto memeluk tas sandang digenggaman tangannya dengan erat. "Apa kalian menemukan yang lain? Misalnya yah semacam err... Robot?"

"Ledakan pada toko itu sangat besar, mustahil sekali rasanya benda-benda yang terbuat dari almunium atau besi bisa bertahan dalam suhu 1120 celcius. Aku rasa semua robot-robot yang ada ditoko elektronik ini sudah meleleh seperti keju mozarilla." Si petugas polisi melirik kearah bangunan toko yang masih membara dilalap api sambil merapikan topi berwarna biru tua diatas kepalanya. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, aku permisi dulu. Konbanwa Nara-kun." Petugas polisi itu membungkuk hormat pada Shikamaru, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Shika. Lagipula percuma kita menunggu, robot itu sudah dipastikan tidak selamat dari ledakan tadi." Nada kecewa tersirat jelas dari wajah Naruto, walaupun senyuman menghiasi bibir mungil itu tapi Shikamaru yakin, Naruto sangat kehilangan akan robot pemberian guru olahraga mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Shikamaru pun menuntun Naruto berjalan menuju halte bis di perempatan jalan raya, menjauhi lokasi ledakan yang telah banyak dikerumuni petugas pemadam kebakaran, puluhan polisi, wartawan berbagai media cetak dan elektronik.

.

.

Disisi lain.

Seorang pria paruh baya tampak menggeram murka melihat layar monitor besar dihadapannya gelap gulita, tak menunjukkan aktivitas apa pun dilayar monitor tersebut. Pria kulit pucat menyungingkan senyum merendah pada pria paruh baya itu. "Jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi!"

Mendengar nada tak biasa dari suara sang Direktur, wanita yang sedang duduk dihadapan komputer tepat dibelakang pria paruh baya mulai buka suara. "Koneksi pada robot-robot kita tak bisa terhubung, Direktur." Jawab wanita itu pelan.

"KENAPA TIDAK BISA TERHUBUNG!" Pria paruh baya membanting tongkat kayu ditangan pada monitor komputer berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berada. Orang-orang berpakaian serba putih di ruangan itu terperanjat kaget mendengar bunyi dentuman pada monitor komputer terkena hantaman tongkat kayu. "AKU TANYA, KENAPA?! AYO JAWAB! KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA, DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Pria berkulit pucat mendecakkan lidah sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Ckckck, semua ini terjadi seratus persen bukan kesalahan dari anak buahmu, _old man_. Koneksi pada robot-robotmu tidak bisa terhubung, karna adanya pemutusan koneksi komunikasi secara sepihak dari robot-robot itu." Pria bertampang seperti ular itu mendekat kelayar besar dihadapannya, kedua tangan terlipat diatas dada, dengan wajah terangkat angkuh pria itu kembali bergumam. "Dengan kata lain, robot-robot itu sedikit melakukan pemberontakan. Nampaknya, kau dikhianati oleh robot-robot itu ya, _old man_." Seringai mencemooh terlihat jelas dari raut wajah pria itu.

'CTAKK!'

"Tutupmu Orochimaru!" Pria paruh baya berbalik arah kebelakang dengan tangan kanan terangkat menodongkan pistol kaliber 50 kearah pria pucat itu. "Aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik untuk saat ini, jadi kusarankan JANGAN MEMANCING AMARAH KU LEBIH DARI INI. Paham?"

Orochimaru mengangkat tinggi kedua tangan sembari menyerangi iblis. "Wow-wow-wow~. Kau terlalu bersemangat ya, _old man_. Khu-khu-khu! Jangan terlalu gegabah, posisimu saat ini tidak baik. Harus kau tahu, pandangan _mereka_ masih tertuju padamu." Pria bertampang mirip ular itu memainkan jari telunjuk dan tengah dikedua tangan saat menyebutkan kata _mereka_. Orochimaru bisa bersikap menantang begini bukan tanpa alasan, pertama pria tua itu tidak akan berani membunuhnya sebab jasa Orochimaru masih dibutuhkan, tidak mungkin ia bisa membuang Orochimaru begitu saja sementara apa yang ia inginkan bisa Orochimaru dapatkan. Dan yang kedua posisi Orochimaru sekarang menguntungkan, pria tua itu terjepit berbagai masalah yang sulit berhubungan dengan rencananya pada file Itachi.

Pria tua itu mendecakkan lidahnya kasar, Orochimaru benar. Bila ia melakukan tindakan gegabah membunuh pria ular tak tahu diri ini, bisa-bisa rencananya akan gagal bila diketahui oleh _mereka_. Lagi pula Orochimaru masih dibutuhkan, dan sialnya Orochimaru menyadari hal ini. Jadi, jangan heran lagi melihat sikap menyebalkan keluar dari pria berambut panjang itu. "Apa koneksi pada semua robot benar-benar terputus total?" Mendapat anggukan dari para bawahannya, rahang pria paruh baya itu mengeras. "Bagaimana dengan kamera CCTV? Apa berhasil terlacak?"

Wanita yang duduk dimeja komputer menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Saat akan melacak kamera CCTV tepat setelah menghidupkan robot-robot kita ditoko itu, sepertinya kamera CCTV mengalami kerusakan sehingga tidak bisa saya hubungkan dengan koneksi kita."

Pria paruh baya memejamkan kedua mata erat. "Kirim orang-orang kita langsung ke toko elektronik itu. Lalu ambil semua Processor robot kita, dengan mengunggah file rekaman pada robot, kita bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada toko elektronik itu." Putus pria tua itu setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya mustahil Direktur."

"Apa maksudmu dengan mustahil?!" Bentak si Direktur pada salah satu pria berpakaian serba putih. "Aku hanya memerintahkan mu untuk mengirim orang-orang kita ke Tokyo! Apanya yang mustahil, hah?!"

"M-Maafkan saya Direktur." Ucap pria itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "S-Saya baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa toko elektronik itu mengalami kebakaran hebat. Suhu pada toko elektronik mencapai 1120 celcius, dalam suhu seperti itu mustahil sekali robot yang terbuat dari almunium dan baja seperti robot kita bisa bertahan. Apalagi bahan dasar pembuatan PC 60% terdiri dari silikon yang mudah terbakar walau hanya dipanaskan dalam suhu 120 derajat saja."

Orochimaru menekan dagu seperti sedang berpikir. "Toko itu mengalami kebakaran hebat mencapai suhu 1120 celcius? Wow~, aku rasa toko itu mengalami lebih dari sekedar kebakaran saja, suhu 1120 itu setara dengan suhu pada ledakan bom berkapasitas besar." Orochimaru menolehkan kepala kearah pria paruh baya, menampakkan seringai memuakkan diwajah pucatnya. "Pendapatku, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang _old man_."

Pria paruh baya tak mengubris kata-kata Orochimaru, ia malah lebih mengfokuskan diri mencari cara apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. "Jika kau memiliki waktu luang, sebaiknya tutup mulut mu rapat-rapat dan cepat cari data orang-orang yang dievakuasi oleh kepolisian Tokyo disekitar lokasi kejadian!" Perintah pria itu pada Orochimaru. Orochimaru hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju meja kosong berisi seperangkat komputer. Pria paruh baya menerawang jauh layar besar dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyerupai iblis. "Siapa pun kau, akan kutemukan file itu sampai kapan pun juga..."

..

...

To-be-continue...

* * *

.

.

Kembali lagi dengan dhiya-chan, hehe. Gomen minna, dhiya update ch 3 nya lama sangat. Klo readres baca the Mummy (sekalian promosi bagi yang belum baca, wkwkw), pasti twu nape dhiya bisa lelet bgt update ch 3 di I Robot ini. Ohh yaa! Jangan anggap fic ini sebagai sarana belajar yaa, komponen yang dhiya cantumin atau apa pun yang berbau robot, jangan dianggap tuu komponen, komponen robot beneran. Emang sih tuu komponen yang dhiya cantumin komponen asli robot humanoid beneran. Tapi utk fic ini semua komponen itu karangan dhiya, asal-asalan lah pokoknya, bagi yang sekolah di jurusan robot, dhiya minta maap neeh seenaknya bikin komponen robot ga nyambung ama fungsi kerjanya. Juga buat para hacker se-Indonesia, gomen juga nih dhiya cantumin nama-nama program yang biasa diguna'in ga sesuai ama kegunaanya #bungkuk-bungkuk#. Abis gimana yaa, dunia robot maupun cyber udeh ngena bgt di ati dhiya. Pengen belajar lebih dalam (Ce'ile~ bahasanya. Sok dalam! wkwkwk), tapi ga tau mau belajar ama siapa~! Punya sih calon sensei yang mau ngajarin dhiya cara ngehack. Tapi lost communication ama dia, jadi sampe sekarang belum belajar juga! Hueee~ (nangis bombay mode on).

Yosh! Dhiya bles review aje dah, dari pada galau ga menentu begini. Hehe, review pertama dari:

sheren: gomen nih update lelet, Sasu? Bukan kok, yang bunyi-bunyi aneh itu dari robot-robot musuh Sasuke. Robot-robot itu bagi Suke mah kecil~ (bunyi'in jari tangan), jadi gampang ditanganin, hehe. Oke! Review agy yaa sheren-chan. *kedip-kedip mata

KID (Guest): wkwkwk, gomen bikin Kid pusing. Sekarang masih pusing ga? Minum bodrex atuh biar ga pusing agy, wkwk #plak!#

Idenya bagus? Syukur deh, hehe. Minta skip penjelasan robotnya? Nee-chan usahain yaa, oke? Klo utk Sasu tubuh robot pemberian obito itu hanya sementara kok. Utk selanjutnya, ditunggu aja dah. Hehe, review agy yaa~

MJ (Guest): kakashi mesum? Wkwkwk, klo diliat-liat, dhiya jahat bgt ya ama Kaka-chan, dianime biasa-biasa aja. Ehh~ disini dhiya bikin dia mesum abis. Kasian-kasian-kasian (niru upin-upin, author digoreng Kakashi jadi ayam goreng.) Neji suka Naru? Kasih tau ga yaa sebenernya, wkwk (#plak! Ditabok MJ sok ga kasi tau). Yang terjadi ama Naru? Tuh, si Naru hampir it's dead gara-gara robot sok aksi itu! Untung aja ada si Shika n Suke, coba klo ada dhiya. Buihh~, dijamin! (MJ: dijamin menang?) Dijamin its dead juga, wkwkwk #bletak!# review agy yaa~

Kira Hanazawa: iya, Sasu yang jdi robotnya. Sasuke kenapa bisa bergerak, entar dhiya jelasin deh di ch depan, ditunggu aje dah, hehe. Kakashi? Iya tuh, lu mau ngapain Naru, Kakashi?! Awas lu yaa macem", tak sobek-so.. (Di Raikiri Kakashi ampe item). Dibelakang Naru? robot-robot musuh Sasuke tuh mau celaka'in Naru. Fuh~! Untung ada Sasu, seme sigap siaga disaat si uke akan celaka, wkwkw! *plak!*. The mummy? Ga tau tuh napa bisa ga muncul, dhiya udeh update ulang nih ch 9 nya, masi ga keliatan juga kaga? Klo masi ga keliatan. Waduh (nepok jidat), minta disate nih komputer! #dicekek yang punya warnet#. Oke review agy yaa. ^^

devilojoshi: ishh, itu komponen robotnya asal-asalan loh, hehe. Iya Sasu jdi robot, dhiya pengen bgt nih bkin Sasu ngelindung Naru seumur idupnya. Ga kyk di anime, apa'an tuh Masashi, Sasu en Naru saling cinte uyy, kok dicomblang-comblang'in ama nenek hinata sih! (Dibuang Hina FC ke samudra). Naru kedunia robot? Hehe, bahkan dhiya pun ga terpikirkan tentang dunia-dunia robot, kita syutingnya masih dibumi aja, ga sampe didunia robot kok, ongkosnya mahal, hehe #plak!plak!plak!#. Sasu itu, setengah loh~, setengah robot, setengahny genderuwo! Wkwk (disantet Uchiha rame-rame). Hehe, ditunggu aja dah, oke? Review agy yaa

Ciel-Kky30: keren? Wahh~ arigatou ciel-san udeh bilang fic abal ini keren. Suatu keajaiban fic gaje ini dibilang keren, hehe. Ngakak? Hehe, jangan gede-gede buka mulutnya, entar kecoa masuk loh (Ciel: maksud loh!) Wkwkwk. Ye'o, shika suka bgt ama naru. Dhiya jatuh cinte bgt nih ama pair ShikaNaru, abis karakter Shika gimana gitu, bikin dhiya palin in lop ama tuh rambut nanas yang paling kece! Hehehehe. ShikaNaru diserang tuh ama robot-robot ga tau malu itu! Untung cepet-cepet dimampusin ama si Suke, hohoho. Ini udeh lanjut, review agy yaa

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: aduh khu-san. Makasi bgt lo jeng udeh bilang fic ini keren. Huhuhu terharu nee~~ (nangis-nangis gaje, sambil ngiris bawang). Iye-iye, kaga perlu sumpah khu-san, dhiya selalu percaya padamu kok, wkwkwk. Sama, dhiya juga ga ngerti tuh shika ngomong apa. Ngomong bhsa planet kali yaa, wkwkw #bletak!bletok!#.

Yang terjdi pada Naru? Dia hampir ko'it tuh gara-gara robot ditoko itu, untung Shika ama Suke, klo ga bakal the end nih panpik, hehe. Wkwkwk, sama khu-san! Shika emang woke! Udeh ganteng, kece, pinter, dan yang bikin dhiya polin in lope tuh dibalik sikapnya yang malas luar binasa, ada sikap posesif dan perhatian dari Shika. Duhh~ gentle bgt kan?! *treak ala FG*. Jgnkan khu-san, dhiya aja pengen punya pcr kyk Shika, hehe. Musuh Suke? Liat aja dah cerita selnjutnya, yang jelas musuh Suke lebih dari 1, buanyaaakkkk bgt. Suke bisa bicara kyk manusia akan dhiya jelasin lagi deh ch 4. Ditunggu aja yaa, oke? Review agy khu-san yang kece, wkwkwk

Shimizu Yumi (Guest):hehe, gpp kok bru review, asalkan tetep review ch selanjutnya, hehehe (tumben ni author baik, biasanya stress mulu). iya! sebelkan yang dianime! agg! pengen cakar masashi! (digetok Masashi FC). YUUP! yang dibelakang naru robot, hehe, pinter yumi (plak!). oke ini udah apdet, review yak

BaekRen: yang terjadi ama naru? dia hampit\r ko'it (bisik_bisik). gara-gara robot itu! bakar aja yukk tuu robot! udeh berani ama Naru-ku!. ini udah apdet, gomen lama. review yaa

AnakYunJae (Guest): Iruka? hehehe, dimana yaa (plak! sok imut nih author!). roboot buntel? kerentuh julukannya, hehehe. (dichidori sasu dua"nya). ita-chan emang mau nyelametin sasu kok, entar kita tunggu aja dah cerita selnjutnyadari sasu ch depan, oke? hehehe, ini udah apdet, review yak.

kitten-kitty (Guest): kok jempol? jarinya mana bu~,heheh. pusing? gomen, moga ga pusing lagi. ehehehe, ini yudah apdet, review yak

tobaru: hehe, jgn bilang sarana beljar dunk. ini fic nya asal-asalan loh, hehehe. oke ini udah apdet, review yak

Sunshine (Guest): hay sunny. ga sih, ada proses panjang dimana sasu jadi robot. hehehe, Kisuu ShikaNaru? woke! dhiya akan laksanakan. hehehe.

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: pengennya gitu, tapi Shika kan org beriman, tahan godaan. laen klo sasu, otkanya ngeres mulu- (plak!plak!plak!). KakaObi? pengen gun-chan, tpi entr bnyk yang demo lagi, hehehe. kan bnyk fans KakaIru, dhiya msi mau idup lh. pdhl pengen bgt bkin pair itu. hehe, ga pantat ayam kok. masi belum, ch 5 kali yaa. hehehe. babang Tchi? ada, tapi tunggu aja dah. Oke? review yak

Couphie: jurusan komputer? hehe, jadi malu nih dhiya. ini udah terjawb blum napa bisa idup robotnya? hehehe, suka transformer yaa, sama dunk. heheh review yaa

:keren? tangkyu. ini udah apdet. revie yaa

nasusay: keren? ga kok, biasa aja, hehehe. dum itu suara yang mau nyerang naru. hehe review yak, udah padte nih

oke, akhir kata review please...wkwkwk ^^/


End file.
